The Siege
by bunniefan001x3
Summary: Blossom and her adopted siblings get the adventure of their lifetime once they lose their village to the vicious King that insists Blossom be his bride. The RRBZ are runaway fugitives, who find they have a weird love connection to the girls, and arent willing to let them go easily. DURING MEDIEVAL TIMES! ;D Im sure'll you'll like!GIVE IT A TRY :3 Orginal pairings
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new idea for a story, I wanted to try it out! :) Please let me know what you thinkXP**

* * *

During the medieval times, Townsville was one of the many villages that the King ruled over. He kept it fierce and alive. Townsville bloomed with many cherry blossom trees and a bunch of cute woodland creatures. It was known as the most beautiful. Merchants and Warriors from all around loved to vacation there.

There was one beautiful lake in the middle of the village. It was huge and basically shaped the village. Beside it was a well where water could be taken. Cherry trees also surrounded this lake and was found to be the most calm place in Townsville.

"Blossom can we stay for a little while longer?" Asked a young blonde girl. She was deemed the most beautiful and fair girl in the village. She had milky white skin that was smooth to the touch. Her lively bright blonde hair was kept in two high pigtails at all times. They reach her middle forearm and displayed over her body. She always kept the thick pigtails straight with blue decrepit ribbons. Despite the girl's beauty she always worn such decrepit and old garments. She had radiant light blue eyes. Her body was a classic hourglass figure, curves filling in all the right places but she had an average sized chest.

"Alright Bubbles, but before dawn we must leave!" The young orange haired girl exclaimed. "We don't want the Professor waiting! Did you hear that Buttercup?!" They turned to the ravenette who was calmly laying by the water waving her hand around in it. She gave a sound of understanding and continued with her activity.

The orange haired girl had to be the cleverest/smartest girl in the village. She had average peachy skin that was also smooth, for the girls take care of themselves. Her hair was long and reached the top of her hips some of it held back with a worn out pink bow and her bangs that reached a bit over her eyes. Her eyes were an unusual pink, but that only made her more interesting, or at least in the villager's eyes. She was very self conscious that she was the only one with a different natural eye color. She often tried to explain it scientifically. Her body was a rather petite. She was small but although she was the smart one, she inherited most out of the three in the chest department, most to the girls surprise. She had a rather balanced body. Overall she was just interesting, for there wasnt a girl like her in the village.

The Ravenette was also very beautiful but she knew it wasnt at all close to Bubbles beauty. She probably felt she ranked 3rd in the group. Her black hair was layered and reached the top of her breasts. She had beautiful jade green eyes. As for her body, well, she had more of a peach style going on. She had an athletic body with wider hips and a small chest. She was the hard worker and athletic as much as she could type of the group. She didn't like leaving all the heavy work for the men, for she was also more strong than a woman was supposed to be. She hated the way she had to hide her true strength.

"Okay guys look at what I made" Bubbles called to her sisters. They turned to her and saw her holding a vine with perfectly arranged flowers. Bubbles was always good at designing things like this. Blossom smiled at her sister and gave compliments. Bubbles turned to Buttercup.

"I made it for you!" She cheered going beside her ravenette sister and placing it in her lap. Buttercup smiled at bubbles and looked at the item.

"What is the occasion?" She asked casually examining it. Though she wasnt crazy for flowers these happened to be her favorite ones. The daffodils. She would never admit to anyone in the village about this. Only her family knew.

"You look pretty down" Bubbles said smiling at her. "I thought the daffodils would bring a smile to your face. Looks like i was right!" Bubbles giggled.

"Oh what is that one?" Blossom asked curiously. There was another one with orange lilys and daisys. Blossom's favorite flowers. Bubbles giggles again and handed it to Blossom.

"I made one for you too" She said with felicity in her tone. Blossom took the vine made necklace in happiness and tied it around her neck.

"So this is why you wanted to stay a bit longer?" Buttercup said slightly annoyed that it was for flowers. But she waved the thought away and tied the necklace around her neck. The only reason they came here was to pick fruit and gather flowers for the house.

"Yes..." Bubbles admitted slowly. "We can go now though" The sun was setting across the lake, the reflection really beautiful. She looked at in a longing stare.

"Yes we must hurry" Blossom said grabbing the basket full of various fruit and standing up. The other girls followed her and stood up. Buttercup holding a basket with more fruit and Bubbles holding a basket full of flowers. It was dangerous for girls to be out at sunset especially since they were all 16, not to mention there were some real creeps around. Blossom took the lead as usual and walked the path that would lead to where they left the horses.

"We are back Dash!" Exclaimed the excited Ravenette. Dash was her horse. Each girl had raised their own horse since it was little. Dash was the only male. Rose was Blossom's horse and Sun was Bubbles. Buttercup LOVED to ride Dash.

"Lets hurry back to the Professor" Blossom smiled as they all climbed on their horses and set their baskets down in their laps. They began to ride away, admired by a few bystanders. The girls really didn't understand how beautiful they really were. Some people really thought it amazing that they were royalty themselves. They rode into town and gave smiles to people who looked their way. The girls giggled at each other and they continued their race down the village.

"I'm going to win!" Announced Bubbles in a cheery voice. Buttercup gleamed and accepted this challenge.

"No you're not!" Buttercup laughed catching up to Bubbles. Bubbles was always the fast one. They reached their house and Buttercup let out a victory cry as she won. The others around them smile with soft gazes as they admired their youth and their bond.

"You two...did it really have to be a race?" Blossom giggled softly and getting off Rose. They nodded with more giggles and tied their horses away giving them a couple of apples.

Their house was small and nothing special but it was home. It was built with wood from the cherry trees. Their house wasnt a lot but it was definitely serene. There was only one window and it was out front. You could see the Professor in the kitchen giving them worried gazes.

As soon as they went through the door the Professor was there looking at them for an explanation on why they were late. Sure he was over protective, but wasn't fathers supposed to be that way? He wasn't actually their father, but he found them all and adopted them. They weren't even real sisters but they like to think they are since they were together since early childhood.

"Sorry Professor" Blossom apologized. She blushed and looked down at the basket. She lifted it up. "We g-got the fruits and flowers"

"I said, 'come home BEFORE sundown' not AT sundown" Professor said his voice slightly hoarse. Ken was behind him giving them sympathetic looks. He was their adoptive brother and he was 12. He looked just like the Professor too and was his REAL child.

Blossom was prepared to take the blame when Bubbles smiled at the Professor and hugged him.

"Sorry Professor!" She said clinging to him. "It was my fault, I was making a necklace for the girls" Professor's eyes changed and he sighed.

"Okay fine, but don't worry me again" He said and we smiled at each other. "You missed dinner though" They giggled.

"We kinda ate some of the fruit..." Buttercup smiled sheepishly. They handed the baskets over and Professor smiled at them.

"Can't be helped...okay girls go wash up at the creek and get rest" He said putting the baskets on a table. The girls nodded and said goodnight to Ken. They then went through a door frame and into a room they were all forced to share. Sometimes it wasnt comfortable but they had such a tight bond that they didn't really care.

"I wonder if there are other girls at the creek" Bubbles said grabbing their towels from the bathroom. Blossom and Buttercup decided to untie the necklaces so they wouldn't lose them at the creek.

"Probably Bubbles" Blossom answered grabbing her towel from her. Bubbles gave Buttercup a towel and they quickly left the house and went behind it. The creek went across the village and continued on to the Forbidden Forest. No one was allowed to go there unless they wanted to die. It was a place where refugees and all other bad people hid from the law. No one usually came out once they went in. It was worse if you were a girl because they could be placed in any type of trade.

"Ah here is our spot" Blossom said as they reached a place covered by so many trees and rocks. She turned and looked at her sisters. They all smiled and began running to their spot. Their hair and dresses flowing around them. They climbed over the rocks and laid the stuff they brought on them. They put down their towels and began to unite their corsets each behind a different rock. They threw their dresses and other layers on the rock as well and grabbed the towel.

"I-Is the water really cold today Buttercup?" Bubbles asked clinging to her towel. Buttercup was already in the water.

"Its cool but not too cold" Buttercup laughed at the level of Bubbles braveness. Blossom walked in and Bubbles followed.

"It's a little cold" Bubbles frowned. Blossom splashed her.

"Your skin will get used to it" She giggled. Bubbles frowned but began to take her hair down. Blossom untied her bow and threw it over there. Buttercup scanned the area, seeing only girls and no possible perverts. The women's bathing area was fenced for their privacy and for the men's. Thankfully their side was separated.

The girls enjoyed the cool water against their slightly hot skin and began to clean themselves and rinse through their hair.

* * *

"Faster, Boomer!" A orange haired boy yelled pushing at his brother's back. His blonde brother stumbled. They panicked and picked him up running like hell in the opposite direction.

"THIEVES! HALT!" Yelled the Captain guard. The Ravenette boy grumbled and shook his head at his blonde brother;s clumsiness. The boys were at a disadvantage. The guards were on horses and they were running bare foot. The orange haired boy lead his brothers away from the alley and down the path.

"Look" The Ravenette said calmly pointing out the fact that the guards stopped chasing them but were staring at them wide-eyed. "Brick why did they stop chasing us?"

"I don't know Butch, but lets take this chance!" Brick said grabbing Boomer's hand and pulling them into the forest they were facing. They kept running even though the load they were carrying was heavy.

"Brick..please...can we...stop?" Boomer asked out of breath as he plopped down the side of a tree. All boys were taking deep breaths. Brick nodded and sat down. Once things calmed down he smirked at them.

"Job well done boys" He announced proudly look at the bags of food and money they stole. Butch looked at him wildly.

"Job well done?! We were almost captured that time!" Butch said shaking his raven hair. The boys were 17 years old and homeless. They lost their parents in 'The Siege'. Most of the children did, if the children survived. Though the new King was cruel he spared a lot of the children and teens. _'Fuck the stupid new king'_ Brick thought._ 'Taking away our King's kingdom and killing him. Look at what happened to us!'_

Behind the grime and dirt the boys were very handsome young men. It was obvious they turned the heads of every female they encountered. Brick was the oldest by a few minutes and yes, they were triplets. REAL triplets, though they looked nothing alike. Brick had orange hair that was coated in dirt. For some reason he can't explain he has red eyes, which causes a real problem. Everyone that didn't know him well though he was some sort of warlock. He was fairly built but wasn't exactly the strongest, he was cunning and clever of his brothers. He was wearing a dirty white long sleeve shirt, over that was worn out brown vest that ties in the middle. He had dark brown pants and no shoes.

Boomer was entirely charming and handsome. Probably the best looking of his brothers. His bright blonde hair also coated in dirt and it was slightly spiky and waves down to his neck. He has cute blue eyes and freckles on his cheeks. He was weaker than his brothers but still had some muscles. Proudly though he was faster than them even if he was clumsy. He had a slimmer waist than his brothers. His skin was covered in sweat and dirt. He was wearing a short-sleeved white shirt and a blue vest designed like Brick's.

Butch was more calm than his brothers or at least in certain circumstances. He had a weird hairstyle that everyone thought was unusual. He had his bangs covering his right eye only and a short ponytail. He pulls off the look nonetheless. He had forest green eyes and paler skin than his brothers. He was the strong one of the group and had defined muscles. Butch had the same thing as Brick only his white sleeved shirt was rolled up and he had a dark green vest. They all had the same pants on it seemed. After all they couldn't afford that much.

"At least we got food" Boomer murmured. He grabbed a peach from the bag and sunk his teeth into it. Brick threw an apple at Butch,who caught it easily. They began to feast upon the stolen fruit until they heard horses in the distance. Alarmed the boys jumped up grabbing the bags with them.

"Are you sure you want to go deeper in this Forbidden Forest?" They heard someone whisper. Brick gasped. Him and his brothers were hiding away behind a fallen tree.

"Forrbidden...Forest..." Butch breathed in surprise. Boomer was also wide-eyed. They had their swords, which they stole, at the ready...ready to kill if they must. _It's not like they havent done it before_. Boomer winced at this thought.

"Lets get going" Brick commanded. They sheathed their swords and ran further into the forest so they wouldn't be caught by the guards. If they were...they would be killed, no mercy. Brick broke a sweat as he kept the same pace as Butch behind Boomer. They were already fugitives running from the law, and worse than that they were under capital punishment.

_'I have to get my brothers to safety!'_ Brick thought as he continued to run throughout the forest.

"Okay" Boomer stopped running."we can sleep here" Brick nodded as he set the bags down.

"There is no way they would follow us this far" Butch breathed. "Not if this is the Forbidden Forest" Again Brick agreed, sitting against the tree again. They all stopped at the sound of running water. Instantly they looked at each other and smiled.

"BOMBS AWAY!" They cheered jumping in the cool creek. Finally they would get at least some clean.

* * *

"I can't sleep" Bubbles yawned. They were sprawled on the bedding staring into the ceiling. They were sure it was the middle of the night by now. Each kept thinking of something they could do tomorrow after their chores.

"Don't worry, we will just cope tomorrow" Blossom said breathless. She was extremely tired, but sleep wouldn't take hold of her. She moved around to try to get comfortable.

"Hey watch where your feet are Blossom" Buttercup said in a sleep tone. Buttercup seemed to be half asleep. Blossom and Bubbles sighed. Why couldn't they sleep too? Bubbles eventually got tired of waiting to fall asleep and got up. She pulled out some needle and thread.

"Bubbles?" Blossom asked curiously lifting herself so the covers came halfway down. Each of them were wearing loose-fitting nightgown that was long and flowing.

"I'm going to fix me up a dress for tomorrow" Bubbles said her eyes twinkling in happiness. Blossom yawned and laid back down beside Buttercup. Half an hour later she was finally asleep.

Bubbles repaired damages to their dresses, but they still looked like a worn out mess. Bubbles side and looked out the window. They havent gotten anything new in a while. The last thing they got was cloaks that were gray and still new looking. On the inside were their signature colors. It was the happiest they were since a long time. Deciding it was better to sleep she goes in bed beside Blossom and closes her eyes.

/3 hours later/

The ground was shaking as Blossom slowly opened her eyes. She felt them burn slightly. Ken opened their door and looked at them in alarm.

"GIRLS WAKE UP!" Ken yelled pushing at Bubbles. Blossom's eyes widened a bit. The Professor came in with 3 bags and a bunch of other stuff.

"What...huh?" Bubbles woke up. Buttercup woke up also rubbing her eyes in annoyance. "Whats wrong?"

"The kingdom is under attack!" Professor said in a disturbing tone. "Get up and put on these dresses!" The girls looked at the new dresses in awe. They were the most beautiful clothes they have ever gotten. Their eyes widened at the Professor's words.

"Why Professor?" Buttercup asked coming back to reality. She still hated dresses. Each one was their signature color.

"JUST GO PUT THEM ON!" He demanded scaring them with his tone as he packed their other dresses. The girls left the room and went into the washroom. They heard screaming outside and they jumped. The village really was under attack! They quickly put on the corset dresses. Bubbles tied her hair in pigtails really fast while Blossom tied some of her hair back with her signature pink bow.

The dresses were matching but in their colors. It was spaghetti strap and flowed past their hips. The beginning near their chest were fish net. Then it is white with strips in their color going in the classic XX corset type with a small string bow. They all put on their shin length boots that seemed to match unnaturally_._ _**(YOU CAN SEE THEIR OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE! THE FIRST**_** LINK!)**

We were all shaking when we were done and supported each other. We went back in our room to find belts thrust towards us. They were white, circles in the middle with our colors and a P on it.

"What is this?" Blossom asked still shaking. Warriors could be heard outside. The Professor was going way too fast for the girls to keep up.

"Its your belts, when I found you it was in the basket" He explained. "I've been studying them and i think it possesses the power to protect you!"

"From?!" Bubbles cried. Blossom put a hand on her shoulder.

"There is a King, i never noticed until now, but he had taken over the high kingdom and now he has been ordered to get every girl age 16-25 to see if he wants any for a bride!" Professor spat out at once. He thrusts the bags into the wide-eyed girls. They stuffed the belts in and slung it over their shoulders.

"Dad...the solders are almost to our house!" Ken said in alarm once more. The Professor push the girls near the back exit.

"Go to the Forbidden Forest they won't follow you in there, it's the only way!" Professor said trying to push them out.

"Wait!" Buttercup yelled. "But its dangerous there, right?" He successfully pushed them out.

"Yes, but those belts will protect you I'm sure! Its more dangerous to stay here!" Professor said. "You'll be taken!" He added with a cry. The girls looked at each other and nodded sadly. They would have to leave this behind, at least for now. Bubbles started to cry.

"Goodbye...dad" Blossom said as they all hugged them. Ken cried too but tried his best not to show. After their goodbyes they noticed the soilders getting closer to their house. Suddenly Sun, Dash, and Rose appeared and made noises at them.

"GO!" Professor said clutching the door. The girls, still shaking with confusion and grief not to mention fear, climb onto their horses and went to their secret place. Blossom looked at her sisters.

"Dont look back!" She cried as they plumeted into the water and kept going until they were in the forest. The horses were taking them further until they couldn't see the entrance anymore and were completely safe...well as far as they knew.

"Okay...lets go slow now and find a good place to hide" Blossom ordered wiping her tears that threatened to fall. Bubbles, being the sensitive one, was crying and couldn't stop.

/An hour and 15 minutes later/

"Okay good enough" Buttercup pouted. Blossom rolled her eyes and stopped. They got off their horses and tied them to the tree near them. Being the leader type she was, Blossom decided to follow the creek, cause they would need water.

"Belts huh?" Buttercup asked amused. They were sitting down on leaves now. Bubbles was not crying anymore but was looking around depressed. Their home was suddenly ripped from them.

"Powers don't exist" Blossom said matter-of-factly. Buttercup scoffed and looked at her brainiac sister.

"There isn't an explanation for _everything_ Blossom" She argued. Blossom glared at the ground.

"Yes there is" She said clinging to that hope. "Everything has an explanation." Buttercup grew annoyed with her.

"Then how can you explain what just happened?" She asked pointing to where they came. Blossom gave it thought.

"Professor said the King was taken over other kingdoms, he probably forced other villages and our warriors to his allegiance. My bet is this isn't the first time either" Blossom said frowning. Buttercup looked surprise and she processed this information.

"And he wanted a _bride" _Bubbles murmured shaking her hands together. "Those poor people, I hope no one is hurt. All those girls that have to go to _him_." Buttercup and Blossom looked at her in complete understanding of her feelings.

"Lets not dwell on it to much-"

Suddenly a loud shrill filled the air along with other noises.

"What the hell was that?" Blossom cursed with wide eyes. Buttercup and Blossom looked at her in shock. "Sorry"

"Probably an animal" Buttercup said not letting her nervous face get through. She HATED the roll of damsel in distress.

"Y-yea...or a ...fugitive" Bubbles shivered. She immediately cuddled up to Buttercup to feel safer. Blossom tot he other side of her as Buttercup looked at them in surprise. She couldn't stop the smile on her face. "I hope we don't run into any bad guys!"

"Dont worry Bubbles...we wont" Blossom lied. They would just have to be extra cautious. She looked at the belt peeping out of her bag. For a moment she though it glowed pink, but it was just the night and fear playing tricks on her. She was paranoid and she would have to swallow her fear for her sisters.

She has to do whatever she can for her sisters, anything at all...even facing monsters or fugitives...

* * *

**How was it?! =D A medieval setting *wiggles eyebrows* hehe I have much more where that came from! I hope you have fun reading! **

**Join next time to see the romantic connection they start feeling for those boys ;D Other surprises as well!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**YAY! Thanks Dawn, Noodles, and Curo! I'm so happy I got 3 people to like the story XD For you, here's another chapter.**_** =D**

* * *

**_/Warning, the dream in italicised/_**

_Blossom opened her eyes and heard shouting. She looked around and panicked. She didn't see her sisters anywhere nor did she recognize this place. It looked like a main town in a Palace or something. Suddenly she shuddered as she seen an orange haired boy. curiousity and excitement spurted through her at the site of him, which highly confused her. She did not know this boy, so why was she feeling so excited?_

_The orange haired boy was struggling with some guards and yelling out. She felt a stab of fear and longing for the boy. She was confused more, but all she knew was that this boy needed help and she wanted to help him and go into his arms. Suddenly she realised this wasn't a palace, thank god, but it was a town. She tried to explain why she was suddenly here or why she suddenly felt the need for this strange boy but she could not. All of a sudden the orange haired boy roundhouse kicked one guard and sliced the other one with a dagger he scrumped up from his boot. Her eyes widened as she watched the man fall. He...he just killed that man! _

_Bubbles opened her eyes and noticed she wasn't where she was before. Fear tore through her at the thought of being captured. She suddenly focused on this blonde boy and her heart fluttered. She held the place where her heart is, it was beating so fast. She couldn't control the need that spurted through at the site of him. He was injured and trying his best to wash the blood away with water. Her heart turned and twisted after looking at his injuries. How did he get those? Who was he and why did he have this effect on her?_

_Buttercup frantically looked around for her sisters but couldn't see them. Panick stopped her breathing. What if they were taken?! What would she do?! Tears stung her eyes but stopped as she looked to the right. A raven haired boy was leaning against a tree. She gasped and felt her heart skip a beat. This boy was so handsome and he literally took her breath away! She tried to look away but found herself looking longing at him. She wanted nothing more than to make sure he was okay which highly confused her. Who was he? He was breathing heavily and bandaging himself up. Suddenly she heard a clicking sound._

All three girls woke up in a dash. They looked at each other and sighed in relief.

"What a weird dream I had" Blossom said putting her hand on her chest. She was trying to steady her breathing.

"You too?" Bubbles asked curiously. "I had a dream about this blonde boy, he was injured." Buttercup and Blossom paused. She dreamt of a boy as well?

"I had a dream of this orange haired boy...being taken by guards" Blossom shivered leaving out the detail that he had killed someone. Bubbles looked at her in surprise.

"Well...I had a dream that this black-haired boy was injured too" Buttercup said running a hand through her hair. She looked at the belt in her bag and frowned. She was so confused.

"That's interesting...we all had a dream about a boy" Blossom giggled a little nervously. Bubbles nodded.

"And that they had our hair color" Bubbles said suspiciously. Buttercup looked back at her sisters a bit wide-eyed.

"Now that you mention it, his eyes were almost like mine" Buttercup admitted trying to get his beautiful eyes out of her head. Why was this boy making her feel this way?

"So did the blonde boy" Bubbles said rubbing her neck. She wished it was a dream and that the poor boy didn't actually need help.

"The boy in my dreams...had red eyes..." Blossom said slowly letting it sink in.

"What is he some sort of enchanter?" Buttercup laughed in amusement. Blossom sighed.

"I have no idea." Blossom said smiling at her ravenette sister. Bubbles held up the belt with the blue center in her face.

"Blossom would these belts have anything to do with our dreams?" She asked curiously. Though the Professor told them it would protect them, not show them things. Bubbles had a feeling it would if it needed too.

"Dont be silly" Blossom giggled. " I doubt belts can show us anything"

"Plus there isn't any boys in these woods except fugitives" Buttercup added. "They were just random dreams Bubbles." Bubbles frowned at her sisters answers. She believed it was true...so why didn't they?

"But" Blossom said grabbing her belt. "I am rather curious" Buttercup looked surprised as she opened the center of her belt.

"What?" She asked out loud. There were buttons on this thing. What was it? And invention of some kind by the Professor? There was a yellow button in the middle with button surrounding it, a blue, pink, and green button on the bottom.

"Interesting" Blossom blurted out. They looked at her and giggled. She blushed. "Sorry...whatever these things are the buttons aren't working"

"Maybe we have to do something before they turn on" Bubbles guessed while smiling a the belt. They dismissed her thought as they all put the belts back. Bubbles looked around seeing an apple on the tree Blossom was leaning on.

"Oh Blossom its a couple of apples!" She cheered. The girls looked at it hungrily. "Help me up" Blossom and Buttercup pushed her up and she made her way up the tree. She easily plucked the two apples and it landed in Buttercup's and Blossom's hands.

"Nice Bubbles!" Buttercup laughed while Blossom smiled. Bubbles giggled at them. Suddenly something caught her eye to the right. She seen a blurred figure walking far into the woods. A chill went up her spine.

"I see someone!" Bubbles shrieked to her sisters. Blossom stopped eating the apple and looked around. Buttercup looked through the bags and paused.

"Look" She said as she held up 3 daggers. Bubbles eyes widened and Blossom stared at them. Buttercup smiled at the weapon. Her first one ever, and the Professor gave it to her!

Bubbles climbed down and took the dagger meant for her. She started to shake at the thought of ever having to use this. Blossom was shaking as she remember the boy in her dreams using such a dagger, but she grabbed it.

"We should probably practice" She said looking at her sisters. Bubbles seemed uneasy but Buttercup literally had a fire determination gleam in her eyes.

* * *

**_/Meanwhile in the boys dream/_**

_Brick awoke and didn't see his brothers where he had left them last. Fear tugged his heart as he searched for them. He ran past some vines and trees and stopped, his breath caught up in his throat. He seen a huge hole and it looked deep. He heard frantic yelling and ran to the source. He looked inside and his heart stopped. Inside was a BEAUTIFUL drop dead orange haired girl with the prettiest figure he had EVER seen. Her eyes suddenly widened as they bore into his. Excitement spurted through him but suddenly he heard a terrible growl. His protective feelings suddenly kicked in but he paused. This was a girl he didn't know but he acted as if he were in love with her._

_Boomer ran around waving his arms around like an idiot. He told himself to calm down and that he would find his brothers. He heard a girlish yell and some manly shouts. Suddenly he felt terror but not in him, in someone else. Feeling a bit protective he ran to the site and his body froze. A beautiful blonde girl clawed at, hit, and kicked at an offending man who was trying to run his hands on her. Anger spurted through him and he got his dagger and threw it at the man. Having done this before it hit him dead on and he fell over. The young blonde girl looked over with wide eyes. He was something he had NEVER seen before. He paused as he suddenly remembered his brothers._

_Butch stayed calm and walked through the forest. He knew that this wasn't good but it certainly was odd. He was just hoping that his brothers weren't in the hands of some guards. Suddenly he heard a cry and saw a girl facing head on with a monster. His eyes widened further than he thought possible. THERE WAS A MONSTER! He didn't think something like that existed. But he watch surprised as the insanely beautiful girl pulled a dagger. He paused before going to her rescue. He felt protective but he also needed to know where his brothers were._

Suddenly the boys opened their eyes breathing a little harder than they were supposed too. They looked at each other in surprise.

"Oh...just a dream" Butch yawned but was secretly thankful his brothers were safe. But he was curious about the way that girl made him feel. Boomer looked around and sighed. He actually wanted to save that girl and here she probably wasn't real.

"I still feel uneasy" Brick gulped looking around. "Did you two happen to have a dream? If so, about a girl?" They both paused and looked at him in surprise.

"Yes" They admitted simultaneously and then they looked at each other. "now way you too?"

"We got to stop doing that" Butch said glaring at Boomer. "You too Brick?" Brick nodded his eyes still scanning the woods.

"Maybe we should go look around?" Boomer offered suddenly feeling sick. 'What if that was actually happening to the girl right now?' They all thought.

"Yea...lets just go look around" Butch said also feeling sick. He couldn't leave the damsel to face a monster that size! If...it was true.

"Wait...let's split up" Brick said suddenly and his brothers looked at him in surprise. They never actually split up on purpose before.

"But Brick-"

"I say it because we can just go in the way we saw the girls in our dreams...and just check" Brick said still feeling scared for the girl trapped in a hole.

"Brick...morning...can't we wait till like noon?" Butch asked feeling unsure for his brother's safety. Brick thought for a moment.

"Good idea, we can make torches and anything else we need!" Boomer said already going to find sticks. Butch and Brick laughed at him. I guess they will just prepare for now.

* * *

**/With the girls, its night now/ (which means the boys already set out by now hehe ;D)**

"Well its obvious you girls are better than me" Bubbles giggled as they examined the poor tree that used as target practice. Buttercup and Blossom were so great at this, Buttercup had gotten every time on the tree, Blossom almost not at first but was getting so much better so quick. But bubbles has only hit the tree once.

"Dont worry bubbles" Blossom reassured. "I caught Buttercup praticing before" Buttercup almost choked on the water she was drinking from the creek. "And it seems I'm pretty natural at it too!" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"I guess daggers aren't your specialty" Buttercup said in an attempt to make Bubbles feel better. Bubbles sat on the ground and drew her legs to her chest and laid her head down.

"Who are you guys kidding?" She said quietly. "You know I don't have it in me to fight" Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other and sighed. Yes they knew that, but they had to encourage her.

"You don't have to fight, just defend yourself" Blossom declared trying to get her to notice Blossom. Bubbles didn't lift her head.

"Come on Bubs...there is some weapon you are good at" Buttercup said smiling. "Remember that toy bow Professor made for me?" bubbles looked up in surprise. She remembered on Buttercup's 12th birthday the Professor had successfully made her a bow and a bunch of arrows. Buttercup was no good at it though and when Bubbles tried she found she was calm enough to shoot clearly and cleanly. At the time she was almost 12 and Blossom had been 12 already.

"The bow!" Bubbles cried happily. "I'm really good at the bow and arrows!" She was smiling happily and Buttercup knew her mission was accomplished.

"You should get started then!" Blossom said happily. Bubbles gave her a confused looked. "Hello fashion diva! You can make a bow and arrows!" Bubbles giggled happily.

"Lets start on that tomorrow" Buttercup yawned. Suddenly, before any of the girls could react, monstrous growls was heard and it was coming closer. The girls jumped in surprise and grabbed their bags. Packing quickly the girls panicked.

"B-Buttercup was that a monster?" Bubbles asked as they drew closer together. Blossom shook her head.

"I-Impossible!" She squeaked. Buttercup snapped. She had enough of the panick and fear and here Blossom was not even considering anything!

"NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE YOU BRAINIAC!" She yelled at Blossom. Blossom looked at her in surprise. "I'M ABOUT SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR LACK OF FAITH WHICH IS PROBABLY THE CAUSE OF THIS SHIT!"

Suddenly the monster peered through and the girls froze still. They didn't flee until it smirked at them. The girls screamed and got on their horses and started to go as fast as they could not even realizing that they were all fleeing in different directions...

* * *

**(Yea...that's just smart girls) /With Blossom/ **

Blossom stopped riding when she didn't see the monster or the girls. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Buttercup was right to yell at her. She is always trying to prove everything like she knew it all. She can't apologize now, she didn't even know where she was or where the girls were! She got off Rose and tied her to a tree and calmed her down. She was too scared to go any further and decided to camp here.

"Shhhh Rose stop making noise!" Blossom hissed trying once more to calm the horse down. Rose looked like she was trying to warn Blossom. "Its okay!" Blossom decided to try to find a food source. She walked looking back to see if the monster was coming and she felt herself drop. "AH!"

She tried to stand but her ankles screamed against it. She just sat down and looked up seeing that she fell in a huge hole. Tears stained her smooth face. How was she going to get out now? She was trapped down here and no one was around except maybe fugitives...what was she going to do if she was saved by one of those nasty men?

'Buttercup was right...nothing is impossible' The orange haired beauty wept silently curling in a ball.

* * *

**Forgive me for my constant changing xD**

**/with Bubbles/**

Bubbles stopped Sun and looked around frantically, not seeing either of her sisters. She got off Sun and went to tie her to a tree. She hid Sun behind a bunch os bushes in hopes no one would see her. With that she climbed the tree to the third branch. Bubbles looked around and couldn't make out anything around her.

It was just too dark. Bubbles wept silently as she wondered if her sisters were okay. They had been angry at each other, She hoped at least they were together and maybe looking for her? She cuddled up to the tree.

"Wait" She whispered to herself. She looked at the bark of the tree and smiled. It was a new adult tree. It would be perfect to help her make a bow and arrows to defend herself. She hoped she wouldn't have to though.

"Sorry Mr. Tree, I need some of your limbs to make a weapon to protect myself and find my sisters" Bubbles apologized. Though it was pitch dark and she could barely see, she could have sworn she saw the tree lean forward a bit like it nodded. Confusion swirled her for a moment but she started getting right to work.

* * *

**/With Buttercup/ **

She raced all the way never stopping or looking back. The growl was dimmer but still behind her. She was glad her sisters weren't with her because this monster seemed to be following her.

Just how big was this Forbidden Forest? She felt tears sting her eyes as she kept going. Soon she would stop and rest for the night and in the morning look for her sisters.

She just prayed Bubbles didn't run into any fugitives. Bubbles had always been a DANGER PRONE person as well as she was an accident prone person. She hated how clumsy she could be.

"Come on Dash" Buttercup whispered. "Just a little longer and we'll sleep" After a few more minutes the growling stopped and Buttercup stopped Dash.

She tied him to a tree and they both fell over. She giggled slightly and rested her head on the belly on the animal while his head rested on her side.

**/The Next Morning/**

She woke up and looked around. She noted all the trees around here. There wasnt any type of path at all. How ws she supposed to find her sisters?! She gently moved Dash's head and he woke up and rubbed his head on hers. She giggled.

"We will find them don't worry" She told Dash. As she stood up the bottom of her dress ripped. She blushed. Her dress was now mid-thigh.

"STUPID TREE!" She shouted but covered her mouth and looked around. She heard rustling and Dash started to get scared and trying to run. "Dash!" She used her dagger and cut him free but he ran past her and out of sight.

"D-Dash" She said stunned. That horse! It left her here! She turned nervously to find that monster coming with a smirk. She was trying to figure out what type of monster it was. Wishing desperately that she paid more attention to the Professor's stories.

It growled as it was now facing her head on and her mind clicked. This monster was a cyclops!

"You got to be kidding me...no way" She muttered to herself as it lifted its club. She was blown back as it missed hitting the ground just shortly in front of her. She pulled out her dagger but suddenly laughed. How was she supposed to hit THAT with THIS?!

"It IS you!" She ran behind a tree from another attack and turned to the right. Her breath stopped at the sight of the raven haired boy. She felt a little safer and excited to see him. More worried for their lives she ignore her weird thoughts.

"Me?! What the hell are you doing here?!" I demanded. Now this stupid boy was in trouble. He looked surprised and he ran to her and grabbed her hand running with her behind some other trees, the cyclops not far behind.

"Saving the damsel in distress of course!" He said smirking. His smirk sent shivers down her spine but then she paused and jerked away.

"DAMSEL IN DISTRESS?!" She yelled. She pointed the dagger at him. "Listen here buddy I can take care of myself!" Amusement sparkled in his eyes.

"Clearly" She blushed in anger and embarrassment. This boy was teasing her. She pushed away and went towards the monster. She felt the slight alarm off him and smirked.

She threw her dagger and it pierced the monsters chest. It cried out in surprise and agony. The boy look at her impressed as he drew his sword. He sliced its legs and once it was down he stabbed it twice. She looked away slightly disgusted.

"Tell me...what are you doing in the forest?" He asked cleaning his sword on the grass. She went forth and grabbed her weapon and mimicked him.

"Isn't it odd to tell a stranger such a thing?" She asked looking at him with a slight glare. "How did you find me?"

He smirked and stood up. He sheathed his sword and looked her up and down. irritated she suddenly felt violated.

"Where are my manners?" He laughed. "My name is Butch Jojo, my lady. And that horse led me here" Buttercup's eyes widened as she turned and saw Dash. She ran and hugged him. So he was the one who got this pervert to save her. She suddenly felt a sense of need.

"My name is Buttercup Utonium, that's my horse, Dash" She said going in front of him. He looked at her in more amusement.

"Nice to meet you, my lady" He said bowing. She felt her cheeks heat up. She noticed the monster still moving and freaked out. Butch got in front of her again which made her angry. She wasn't some girl needing protection! She tried to push him a bit but ended up tripping, accidentally pulling him down with her. They land on the ground with him on top, both blushing furiously. She didn't mean to get lost in his eyes but she couldn't look away. Green was her favorite color and his eyes were amazing, though she hates to admit it. Butch smirked a bit and got off her pulling her up.

"Sorry, my lady" He said looking away like nothing happened. How can he be so bad boyish?! She blushed.

"I'm not a lady, just a normal girl" She said feeling self conscious because of her dress. She saw a true look of surprise on Butch's face.

"I see...seems impossible with your beauty and all" He said out loud, she figure he was talking to himself. Her cheeks heated up again. "But what are you doing in the forest?"

"We ran away from home" She said her shoulders limping as her arms went to her sides. "A King took over our kingdom and wanted a bride, so me and my sisters fled." Buttercup suddenly felt stupid telling a man she just met all this. But she was surprised by the anger on his face.

"That king huh? If it's the same King..." He trailed off. He suddenly looked at her with a smile that melt any bad feeling in her. "Same happened to my village...you should come with me to my brothers"

"Brothers?" She asked curiously following him back to Dash. He smirked at her. His eyes seemed highly interested in her.

"Yes we are triplets...and we should catch up to them and I bet you will find your sisters with them" He said getting on Dash. She was stunned. One, he actually had brothers and they were actually triplets. Two Dash never lets anyone else on. Protective feelings came forth.

"Why would my sisters be with your brothers?!" She demanded. He laughed and pulled her on Dash. He began to ride back the way he came. "Thats a story for later, kawaii-chan(cutie)" She blushed at his new nickname.

* * *

Bubbles woke up feeling very weighed down. The bow and 3 arrows laid across her lap. It took so long to make the bow itself, let alone the arrows. At least she made use of the dagger though. She climb down the tree and yawned. She only got maybe almost two hours of sleep. She spent most of her time on the bow. It looked good but she was she it could be better, besides she didn't have experience with making bows. She got on Sun and began going slowly.

"If I were my sisters... which way would I go?" She stopped Sun again and got off. She beamed happily as she noticed an apple tree. She stood on Sun's saddle and picked it. Climbing off she began to eat it and walk around examining the area a bit away from the horse. When she looked back she didn't see Sun anywhere.

"Sun? Sun... Sun!" She called out worried for her horse. What is something happened to Sun?! She only left for a minute! Guilt stabbed at her and she didn't have an appetite anymore.

"Well well" She whirled around and saw a man. He was tall and a bit muscular. He had stubble and messy brown hair, not to mention green eyes with a scar on his forehead and a sword on his back. She gulped and gripped the bow and arrow. "What is a pretty girl doing in the Forbidden forest?"

"I am just passing through..." She tried to lie, but she guessed with her shaking and all that he wouldn't buy it. He was close to her now and a strong smell came from his face. This man was drunk! She backed up a few steps.

"Well...I'm glad you passed through my way" He said looking her up and down. He licked his lips and fear spurted all through Bubbles. She knew the effect she had on some men and hated the fact.

"W-well...my fiancee is waiting for me back there" She tried to lie again to make it seem she had a strong man. He seemed unfazed as he kept coming closer almost to her. She decided on a whim to pull out the bow and arrows. The man;s face lit up in surprise and he laughed.

"Well little lady...I'd like to see you shoot me!" He roared in laughter. Bubbles felt herself getting sick but faintly she felt an angry feeling that didn't come from her or the man. She armed and shot one arrow it barely missing the man. His eyes widened and he hissed. He kicked the bow out of her hands and pulled her to him. She hit and clawed at him and he pushed her on the ground. Her eyes widened and tears rolled down her face. No...NO! please no!

Just as he was about to try to touch her a dagger hit him in head on near his heart. He clutched it and she pushed him off her and turned at her rescuer in surprise. Her heart stopped and she couldn't breathe. It was him! That blonde boy! Her heart leaped and she stood up and glanced at him excited. She felt his protective surges hitting her like waves and she looked a the man. He seemed to be dead. Her eyes widened as she looked at the boy. He suddenly smiled at her and she felt her knees buckle.

"Are you okay?" He asked walking to her. He came to a stop in front of her and looked at her. She blushed.

"Y-yes...thank you so much" She bowed to show respect. When she came up he looked at her amused. "My name is Bubbles, sir" He looked her up and down and gave her another smile.

"Cute name! My name is Boomer, and don't say sir please" He said getting his dagger and cleaning it. She nodded and avoided looking anywhere near the man. Sun raced towards her.

"SUN!" She said happily hugged the horse. It still had her bags and stuff. She grabbed her bow and 2 arrows and put them on Sun.

"That is your horse?" Boomer asked standing near her again. Sparkles of excitement went through her from being so close. She nodded shyly. "What are you doing in the forest?"

"Running away" She whispered hanging her head low. Boomer shot up in surprise.

"From a marriage?" He asked curiously. He didn't like the idea of this girl with anyone else, and he didn't know why.

"Some like that " She said bringing her eyes to his. "Can you help me find my sisters?" He blinked in surprise.

"Sure, they are probably found by my brothers" He smiled. Her heart leapt in her chest. So maybe they are safe after all! Boomer got on Sun and motioned for her. She blinked but took it.

"So your brothers could have helped my sisters?" She asked hopefully. He nodded still smiling. He began to lead the horse.

"Yes and its this way, mi senora" His face practically sparkled from charm and she blushed.

"What does mi senora mean? What language is that?" She asked smiling slightly. He laughed.

"It means my lady, and it runs in the Spanish" He answered her. "Now lets us leave, mi senora"

Soon they would all be reunited.

* * *

**I'm stopping here ;D Next up is Blossom and Brick...then more surprise will come! =D**

**Please review for me so i can get your opinion on this story! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys! I'm so excited people seem to love this! Thanks so much :D:D Now I have a proposition for you guys... How would you like to be in this story? Make a character for me? XD**

**Here is what I need...I was having ideas for my stories but instead of me making the characters I figured i would let you guys! Now I need the following and you guys can choose which one you want your character to be:**

**A best friend for Buttercup (Someone from the girl's village) preferably one person***

**A guy that is in love with Bubbles (Also back in the village) also only one guy***

**A best friend for Blossom (Most of these characters will appear later but right now they are in the village XD) **

**A couple of fugitives, whoever wants it ;D and or maybe some girls/guys from RRBZ childhood**

**And a few members for 'The Resistance' that I am going to have**

**I would prefer only one best friend for Blossom and Buttercup and one person that is in love with Bubbles. Many of you might choose to make people in the resistance ^.^**

**Anyways...after you choose one of those or if you have a suggestion I want you to fill out the following (Almost profile like):**

**A little bit of background, personality, hair style, hair color, eye color, skin type/color, body type, and of course male or female. Then later with me we can discuss more of the background :) Like for example, say you made a character from the resistance...well people would want to know how they came into it and if they were born or chose it, you know...that good stuff ;D**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY CONCERNS OR QUESTIONS PM ME :) Next chapter I will tell you who made what character so you know whats taken :)**

* * *

**/With Blossom/** _***Same time it was happening that morning with Bubbles and Buttercup***_

Blossom's eyes fluttered as she tried hard to regain control of her eyesight. Once it finally cleared depression stomped on her body like a stampede. She was still stuck in this hole. At least there weren't any monsters or worse and bad fugitives here..._yet_. She glanced around and her heart sank into her stomach. How was she going to get out of her? She had no explanation on how to get her out. Feeling a bit sore and weak from the fall Blossom curls up to herself and rests her head on her knees. Her mind drifted to her sisters. They were alone...hopefully together but somehow in her heart she knew they all had separated. Tears rolled down her cheeks at the hopeless feelings and self-pity kicked in.

_'No...enough with the self-pity! I got to find a way out even if it kills me'_ Blossom thought prying herself up. She held on to the wall of the hole to keep herself stable. She knew her ankle was twisted and bruised. Holding on to the hope to see her sisters again, Blossom begins to grab hold of some of the roots and what not hanging from the walls of the hole. "I will not..." Blossom began as she pulled herself upwards. "...lose to this.." She pulled her self more, ignoring the horrible stings on her ankle. "petty injury!"

Just as she reached for another handful of dirt, the other twig snapped and she slipped down. "Ah!" The cry escaped her throat and came out as a loud shrill in the morning. She cried out as her legs hurt. Bruises formed around her kneecap and more around her otherwise twisted ankle. Her body ached painfully as she lifted her head to the surface. She heard yelling, she swore she did.

"Are you alright?!" The voice boomed from above. She could tell the genuine concern dripping from his words. She stopped breathing when she made eye contact. Those red eyes..._those RED eyes!_ It was that boy from her dreams. Baffled by this realization she forgot that she hadn't answered him yet.

"I-I can't move right now" She said as loudly as she could. The boy paused for a brief moment. Then he was out of sight. Blossom panicked and she felt her breathing restrict. She didn't want the intriguing boy to leave her yet. Suddenly a rope flung down the hole and lingered in front of her. Trying to stand she looks up and sees the boy again. Her heart leaps for joy at the sight of him.

"Use your arms to pull yourself up!" He called out from above. Nervousness kicked around her gut. '_I can't do this'_ Blossom thought bitterly. But the boy did go through the trouble of it all. Seeming to sense her distress he calls out again. "Don't worry I got it tied and I wont let you fall!"

"Thank you" Blossom smiled at the reassurance. She pulled herself together and grabbed the ropes. She almost falls from her twisted ankle throbbing. She got up to fast...way to fast. Nausea swirled in her stomach and threatened to make its way up her throat.

"Anytime just take all the time you need so you don't feel scared" He said his voice languid. He was being so compassionate and nice to her and here he didn't even know her. She climbs her way to freedom, using her good foot to help her. As soon as she was in his reach the boy grabbed her and pulled her towards him. She let out a small squeak and she blushed.

"Well...thank you kindly sir" Blossom hesitated. He was so beautiful...well you know beautiful as in gorgeous. She was the most charming man she had ever laid her eyes on. Suddenly he was laughing. He had a goofy smile on his face. "What...did I say something amusing?" Blossom felt embarrassed. She was just staring at this guy and now he is laughing.

"Apologies...its just...no one has ever called me sir" He said looking at her. He pauses and notices he was still holding her. This woman was just as drop dead as she was in his dream. He was interested in her. Where did she come from? Even better, how on earth did she get in this hole? "Can I ask you how you got in that hole?"

She hesitates and licks her lips. "There...was a monster chasing us" Blossom says slowly letting it sink in. Even she had trouble believing the stupid thing was real...so how would he take her seriously.

"Really?" He asked wide-eyed. He processed this new information. He always was the one to think things through and give anything and everything thought. But a monster? That would explain the size of the hole she was in. Plus, what reason would she have for lying? "Then that hole...was a trap for the monster?" Blossom paused and looked behind her. That never occurred to her before.

"I never thought about it but, yes I guess it could be" She said looking back at the stranger. "If you don't mind can I ask your name?" Brick looks at Blossom and smiles warmly.

"Sorry, my name is Brick Jojo ma'am" He says kissing her hand. Blossom's whole body heated up from her toes to her face. He looked at her slowly and then stopped his gaze are her swollen bruised ankle. "Your injured!" He felt angry at the fact this girl was injured. Rather than explaining it he faced her beautiful pink eyes once more. Pink eyes? Well at least he wasn't alone in the weird eye color factor.

"It happened when I fell down the hole" Blossom said still embarrassed by the kiss. She wasn't gonna melt right in front of Brick though. Like Buttercup, Blossom didn't want to appear weak. "My name is Blossom Utonium, you have my thanks for saving me." Brick smirked at Blossom. He helped her straighten herself but she could hardly stand balanced.

"Why don't I take you to my hiding place? Me and my brothers will take care of you" Brick says sharply. he meant it too, he was gonna help this girl no matter what. Blossom studied his face for a minute and decided it was best not to argue. The guys could help her find her sister. "Is that your horse?" Blossom noticed Rose eating some of the bush next to the tree.

"Rose..." Blossom smiled to herself mostly. "Yes...we can get on her and leave" Brick helped her onto Rose and climbed on himself. Immediately he started to gallop forward, back to where he came from. Blossom looked at her savior who seemed to be in good health. She noticed his clothing and the sword attached to his belt.

"Something you want to ask me, Cherry?" Brick inquired while looking at her from the corner view of his eye. He was grinning. It grew even more when he noticed her blush. Blossom couldn't help it. Why did he call her Cherry?

"Cherry?" Blossom asked with a small smile. Brick laughed and it was so cute in her opinion. "And are you a Noble?" Brick laughed even more at the irony. He was a _fugitive _and Noblemen hunted for his head.

"Cherry is your name and no way, I'm just a boy" Brick said not wanting her to know the truth that he was a fugitive. he was sure she would go off and run away. The fact that this girl would leave him cause a pin needle to pierce his heart. Blossom laughed slightly. He said Cherry was her name but she never had a nickname before. Blossom didn't too much mind her new nickname either.

"I see but at least we have that in common" Blossom smiles and rests her head on his back. Brick's eyes widen a bit but then he smiles. 'She's resting her head on me!' Brick thought happily. Then he chuckled.

"What that your just a boy?" Brick teased and Blossom laughed and hid her face in his back more. This boy...why did he make her feel alive? Her sisters mad her feel alive...but not like this boy did. Brick could stay this way forever, riding horseback with the girl of his dreams. Disappointment filled them both as he stopped Rose. "Here we are..." Brick's eyes widened as he say Butch smirking and sticking his tongue out at this Ravenette girl. They both paused and looked their way.

"Blossom!" The Raven girl cried running towards us. Blossom slowly got off Rose and hugged Buttercup with tears in her eyes. Brick smiled at them and he recalled when she had said the monster was chasing 'us'. Butch ran forth and grabbed Brick's head and they wrestled.

"Buttercup! I was so worried, I didn't know what happened to you!" Blossom said breathlessly. Buttercup nodded and helped her sit down beside a tree. Blossom paused and took in the Raven haired boy. "BC is that the boy from your dreams?" Butch stopped and stared at them.

"So you dream of me, Kawaii-chan?" Butch smirked at Buttercup. Buttercup glared at him and ignored his comment. She continued to tend to her sisters ankle. They explained the situation to each other.

"So your Butch? My name is Blossom!" Blossom said happily. They shook hands and Butch gave an approving look to Brick, who rolled his eyes.

"My name is Buttercup, thanks for saving my sister" Buttercup said turning to Brick smiling. Brick gave a small smile and then turned to Butch.

"Where is Boomer?" He asked him. Butch scratched his head and then shook it. Brick feeling uneasy for his younger triplet began worrying. "when I see that idiot-"

"What will you do Brick?" Boomer's voice came through as he rode a horse in. A young blonde behind him squealed and jumped off.

"Blossom! Buttercup!" She cried happily hugging them. They all began talking at once. Brick tied the girl's horses to the trees and fed them. He turned to see the girl they called Bubbles telling them her story.

"WHAT! WHY I OUTTA BRING HIM TO LIFE AND THEN KILL HIM!" Buttercup screamed. Brick laughed at her protectiveness. Boomer looked at him and smiled.

"Its okay, Boomer saved me" Bubbles said happily. She was so happy he was right. They were safe after all. Boomer smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You girls hungry?" Butch asked giving them some fruit. The girls took it eagerly and the boys watched them eat. Instead of looking weird the boys decided to start a conversation with them,

"So...your sisters?" Butch asked Buttercup with interest. Buttercup scoffed and showed him no interest. He was just weird now in her opinion. Bubbles gave her a look of disapproval. Buttercup shrugged.

"We are, just not by blood" Blossom answered sadly. Brick looked at her and sensed her loneliness. So..they weren't real sisters...He felt the need to wrap his arms around her and tell her its okay. To try and make her feel better, but he fought against it.

"What about you?" Buttercup grated. "Are you real siblings?" Butch smirked at her and then answered.

"Yes we are real triplets" Butch said and the girls looked at each other confused. "We just don't look a like" Bubbles looked around at each of them.

"So why are you in the forest?" She asked looking at Boomer. Suddenly fear flickered in the boy's eyes. Boomer wanted to protect her from knowing his past. He was sure his brothers felt the same way for the other two girls.

"Just...running away" Brick answered carefully. The girls felt like they didn't need to pressure it out of them so they quit. The next few minutes they ate in silence. After eating the girls tended to Blossom again. Brick and the boys decided they should start getting wood for the fire tonight.

"Buttercup" Blossom gasped. "What happened to your dress?!" Buttercup laughed slightly as she told them. Brick noticed Butch's smirk and shook his head chuckling. Bubbles giggled at Buttercup.

"I don't see anything wrong with it" Butch said suggestively. Buttercup pushed him away and the girls laughed. Boomer shook his head but then a thought occurred to him. He begins to frown.

"Hey Bubbles? Who was the guy you were supposed to marry?" Boomer asked leaning on the tree she was sitting against. She looked up at him and noticed his frown. Buttercup and Blossom looked at her confused. Bubbles giggled again.

"No one..when I said running away from a marriage I mean that evil King wanted a bride" Bubbles answered and the girls let out a groan. Brick frowned big time.

"Wait...wait...he wanted a bride?" Brick asked looking as calm as he could. Blossom couldn't marry anyone else, the thought broke him. Butch also frowned. Buttercup never mentioned this to him!

"Yes...girls from our village" Buttercup spat out in disgust. "From the age 16-25" Boomer turned away disgusted that an older man wanted very young women.

"Our father thought one of us would be chosen" Blossom said slowly turning her head to Bubbles. Bubbles blinked. She seemed a bit annoyed much to Buttercup's surprise.

"You think he wanted me Blossom?" Bubbles asked still slightly annoyed. Blossom sighed and rubbed her leg. "Buttercup?" Buttercup stayed silent. The boys looked at them in confusion. They seemed to have forgotten the boys were there.

"Well...your are prettier than us" Blossom suggested. Bubbles looked at her in disbelief. If they thought that then so did the Professor!

"Um...I didn't mean to start anything" Boomer pressed feeling a bit nervous. Bubbles looked at him and looked down. I smiled at Blossom and she smiled slightly in return.

"Anyways lets just build a fire and rest" Brick commanded softly. "We will all need it, especially you Blossom" Blossom looked at him admirably. He was commanding...just the type of man she always wanted. She pulled her head away from her thoughts and nodded. Blossom looked at her sisters and closed her eyes.

"What can we do?" Bubbles asked shyly. She wasn't used to being around such good-looking guys. Boomer looked at her with a smile. He wanted to impress her somehow...show her that maybe he could fend for her. He shook his head from his weird thoughts.

"You too can rest" Boomer says smiling again at them. Buttercup scoffed again and looked down at Blossom. Bubbles yawned tiredly. She placed herself down beside Blossom and quickly went to sleep. Buttercup stared at Butch when he came back.

"What? Can't sleep Kawaii-chan?" He teased. She glared at him and dusted herself off. She walked past him and turned to look at Boomer.

"I'll help with the firewood, I'm no ordinary girl" Buttercup commented. Butch smirked at her watching her leave the area and ended up following her. Boomer paused and went after Brick who was picking up sticks and examining them.

"Brick" Boomer said bending down and helping him. "Is it such a good idea to involve these girls with us? You know what we are..."

"I know!" Brick barked at him. Boomer looked at him in surprise. "Sorry...but I don't want her to leave...yet" Boomer nodded looking back the way he came.

"Are the girls sleeping?" Brick asked looking at his younger triplet. Boomer looked at him and grinned. He knew soon they would hear Buttercup and Butch arguing like old lovers.

"All but Buttercup" Boomer said laughing. "She is just like Butch" Brick laughed along with him and stared at the sticks in his arms.

"A little too much like Butch" Brick joked. Boomer and Brick spent an hour gathering the right sticks to last them the whole night. As Boomer predicted, when they came back Buttercup was close to biting Butch's head off. Though they were quiet with their bickering.

Another hour passed and it was almost dark. Brick was out hunting some fish for them to eat. Butch ended up going with him leaving Boomer to watch after the girls. Boomer felt uncomfortable because Buttercup was still a bit angry and she wouldn't tell him what happened between them.

"Your not tired?" Boomer asked with an awkward smile. Buttercup stared at him. She then looked at her sisters and back at him.

"No, unlike them I actually got some sleep somehow" She responded honestly. Boomer nodded. He was carving spears with a knife and looking down. Boomer could see Buttercup looking between him and Bubbles. "Tell me something"

"Like what?" Boomer asked feeling unsettled by her stare. She hesitated and glanced at Bubbles again.

"Your not after my sister...are you?" She asked in a harsh tone. Boomer was taken back by the question. Was he after Bubbles? She was everything he wanted in a girl as far as he known. He gulped and looked at her.

"No" He lied smoothly. "Why do you ask? Does she have a man or something?" Buttercup smiled at him amused. She raised her eyebrows at him. He knew he probably sounded jealous but he couldn't help it.

"No nothing like that, she doesn't know it but back in the village there was a man wanting her hand" Buttercup said quietly. It was Boomer's turn to raise his eyebrows at her. He almost cut himself when he stopped.

"Who was he?" Boomer asked wanting to know everything about this man. He better be a good man, treat her right or Boomer would have every pleasure in killing him. Boomer paused. He was thinking about KILLING a man for a girl he met today. Feeling confused he just decided to pay his attention to Buttercup.

"He was a nice man, that's all I can say...don't remember his name" Buttercup shrugged. Her eyes were distant as she recalled a bunch of memories. Boomer felt sympathy for her. He understood having a home stripped from him, only leaving memories of what was.

"Tell me about your life...I mean all your lives" Buttercup insisted. "I'm curious" Boomer paused again and felt his chest restrict. They could never find out the truth. They would be disgusted and that's the last thing he wanted to come from Bubbles.

"Maybe another time when we are all awake" He spits out fast. Buttercup studied him various times since the outburst but doesn't say anything. He sighs in relief when she nods. Suddenly Buttercup feels like she is being watched. She looks around her and notices Boomer looking around too. So they both feel it. If Boomer feel sit than that means it may not be Butch or Brick.

"Boom-" Someone clamped their hand over her mouth. She looked at the offender and seen it was only Butch. She relaxed a little bit but gave him a glare. He looked serious though, and so far she could already tell he wasn't a very serious type. Boomer looked at them and nodded. Blossom and Bubbles stirred a bit but still weren't awake. Buttercup wanted to go towards her sisters. What if these were some fugitives. Plus she was still mad at Butch for almost kissing her when they left to gather sticks.

"Its okay now" Brick said softly. He set the fish down near the pile of sticks. The fish were all tied by a single string. "I'll get the fired started, then we can cook" I nodded as Butch released me. He winked at me and I turned away blushing.

**/Later that night/**

Blossom and Bubbles were awake again. They were all eating their fish and talking about the forest. Blossom became frightened when Brick told her fugitives were near but passed them by earlier. Blossom looked at her ankle which already showed signs that the swelling was going down. Brick never left her side it seemed to her. She smiled to herself.

"Do you think the fugitives will come back?" Bubbles said shaking. Her mind went back to the other fugitive...the one that tried to have his way with her. Boomer's face darkened as he recalled that moment. He was gonna make all those bastards pay for just being like that. Buttercup put her hand on Bubbles shoulder reassuringly.

"No way Bubbles, if they do though we will be ready" Buttercup said excitedly. When they finally decided to go to sleep, it took Buttercup forever to finally fall asleep. Butch peeked at Buttercup's sleeping form while he was keeping a watch out. He knew he shouldn't gawk at her while she was asleep but he couldn't help himself. This girl made him stare longer than any other. He admired her long creamy legs and her curves in the dress.

Finally he was able to tear his gaze from her and look into the woods. Though it was dark he was sure he would be able to spot a fugitive. But that was the least of his concerns right now. What if there were more monsters? Were they caught by their scents? Lucky for them no one was bleeding too because that could lure anything.

* * *

"You see that blonde piece of trash?" One dark-haired man said pointing a dirty finger at the blonde boy in front of him. "That's the one that killed Flint, and left him" The other members of his group scowled at Boomer.

"Well well...if it isn't the RowdyRuff boys" One woman said alluringly. The guys gave her a lustful stare as she put a nail on the dark-haired man's face. He licked his lips. "I haven't seen them in awhile...their bounty has increased since then. Good job Jeff" The dark-haired man smiled.

"What should we do with the girls they are with, Sarah?" Another man inquired staring at the girls lustfully. "I want to finish what Flint started with the Blondie" Sarah laughed.

"I get the boy and deliver them to the guards, all i want is the bounty" Sarah said staring at Brick's sleeping form. "You can have the girls" Sarah looked at the girls in disgust. They were more beautiful than her and she hated them for it. Jeff ordered his men to capture the Rowdies.

"I'll take Brick, since he is the leader and he will fetch a better price" Sarah smirked. Jeff nodded and led his men to the group sleeping peacefully.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Now give me your characters, I'll try to add them all! Dont get mad at me ;D And again PM if you need too! **

**OH AND THIS IS IMPORTANT ALSO...MY MOM IS AN AMAZING WRITER TOO. SHE WRITERS WOLF STORIES, LIKE WOLFS FIGHTING AND FINDING THEIR MATERS AND ALL...**

**WELL HER NAME IS REDD RIDING HOOD, AROUND 8 LOOK FOR HER STORY IN MY FAVORITES AND READ IT! ITS REALLY GOOD ;D**

**Anyways Mom's new to the site and I wanted to help her get publicity :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your consideration! This is my first time adding people's characters so take that in account...I will try not to disappoint anyone ^.^ **

**By the way not all of your characters are going to appear in this chapter XD Just so you know...**

* * *

When morning came it happened so fast...No one knew what was going on until Boomer screams out in pain, a gash on his right bicep. Bubbles hurriedly grabbed her bow an arrows and began shooting the people around Boomer while Brick attended to him. Buttercup immediately grabs her dagger and begins to fend off the enemies.

"Butch!" Brick yelled seeing his brother go down, a right cut along side the left side of his face. Buttercup notices Blossom on the ground unmoving, one of the guys had knocked her out. Furious Buttercup throws her dagger at the nearest man, killing him instantly. Only problem was that was her only weapon. Suddenly she feels a man grab hold of her arm and jerk. She screams and two other guys come to try to hold her down.

Meanwhile Bubbles shrieked as she saw Boomer bleeding heavily, just like in her dream! Blossom was unconscious and Buttercup was fighting the grasps of the other men. Bubbles barely had time to dodge as she bent backwards feeling the man's knuckles brush her nose. She kicks him in the kneecap and runs away.

Brick stabs the man near Boomer and bends down to help him. Suddenly Brick feels the handle of a blade hit the back of his neck and his eyes fluttered as he landed right beside Boomer.

"NOOO!" Butch shouted cutting the man across the chest and pushing him aside. He quickly wraps on of his shirts around the gash on Boomer's arm. Boomer smiled at Butch as a way to say thank you, his lips an unnatural color. "Just hold on Boomer-"

"Well well" Butch quickly turned and seen one of his nightmares. Sarah, the most feared bounty huntress. She has chased him and his brothers since they were 13. "Finally" Butch attacks Sarah only to have four other guys from behind hold him arms back. He thought it was funny that even with that much he was still able to resist.

"Butch!" Bubbles squeaked. Buttercup felt sick as she seen all the people surrounding him. What the hell did these people want?! Buttercup watched in horror as Bubbles turned but not in time to have her leg cut. She watches her youngest sister fall to the ground in pain. Just before Buttercup could yell Butch cries out. She looks over to see Butch on the ground and the woman ordering men to take them away.

"No!" She yelled head butting the man from behind and elbowed the other in stomach. She reaches for one of the men's swords and crosses blades with other man. Suddenly vines pop out of the ground and wrap around the man's legs and makes its way around his body. Buttercup stares in awe. What the fuck? She realized she was the only one conscious but she wasn't alone. Looking up she saw a group of 5 beautiful women, each wearing silky outfits that complimented their figures.

Buttercup stares in utter disbelief as one of the girls uses her hand to make the vines fling the man to the other group of men. The woman calls a retreat and gets on a horse to ride away. Another girl sends a gust of sand hurling past Buttercup and into the crowd of men lingering behind. Buttercup rubs her eyes.

"Hey!" A girl said out of no where. This girl had pink hair...and she thought Brick and Blossom's eye color was weird...She also noticed her dark green minty eyes and ghostly pale skin. She wore a brown tight tank top stopping at the waist line and curves into a small V showing little cleavage..she had brown armbands tied from her wrists to her elbows, dark brown pants and black shin length boots. She was right behind Buttercup, which cause her to mutter a fast curse and blink at the girl. "Your okay now!"

"How the hell did you get over here that fast?" Buttercup asked expecting herself to wake up. The girl giggled and looked at the other women. Buttercup looked at the strange girls and fought the urge to punch her self in the face. How the hell did those girls do that? With the sand and vines?!

"You'll come to learn that I am rather sneaky" The girl says mischievously. But then the girl pauses and her mouth forms a big O. "Butch! Boomer!" She ran over to them and her skin paled even more if that was possible. Rather than focusing on that girl she looked back at the others. One was studying her in an amused way. The other two were near Bubbles and Blossom.

"Hey stay away from my sisters!" Buttercup bellowed running to Bubbles and Blossom. The woman kneeling beside Blossom cocked an eyebrow.

"No thank you?" She asked staring at Buttercup. She scoffed and felt the situation running out of her hands. A shriek caused her attention to turn back to the pink haired girl.

"What is it Blaze?" The black-haired girl inquired. The girl, Blaze looked at them in horror.

"Sarah took Brick! He isn't here, oh my god I'm going to kill her" Blaze said glaring angrily at nothing in particular. Panic tore at Buttercup's stomach. Brick was gone? How could she have missed that?!

"Calm down Blaze, we will get him back after we tend to their wounds" The white-haired girl said in a leader type tone. Buttercup looks back and forth at the unfamiliar faces.

"I need answers, who the hell are you guys?!" Buttercup asked not giving a damn if they were insulted by her tone. Blaze turned to Buttercup and smiled a little bit more.

"We will give introductions in a minute" She answered putting Boomer and Butch beside Bubbles and Blossom. The red-haired girl takes out a vial and rubs whatever was inside on Boomer's gash while the black-haired girl did the same for Butch's cut.

"First of all...we are all members of the resistance against King Ass wipe" The other black-haired girl said making Buttercup chuckle without meaning too. She would have to remember that nick name. "My name is Onyx" Onyx was a perfect name for this girl, Buttercup thought amusingly. She had black hair and black eyes...but to Buttercup this girl was really pretty. She seemed to have the same figure as her too. Onyx wore a white tank with a black vest, tied in the middle, over it. She had white pants and black shin length boots. Like Blaze she had the same wrist to elbow braces but in black.

"And I'm Red, Red Wolf" Red said looking up only to give Buttercup a slight smile. Red was also a perfect name for the girl. She has red shoulder length hair and silver eyes, she also had a small attractive figure. Red wore a red top that showed off her shoulders and was tight around the waist with swirling designs in silver. She had beige pants and velvet red boots. Same braces but in violet red. She started to notice the resemblance to her and the other two girls beside Bubbles.

"I'm Blaze as you heard" The voice made her turn her attention to the pink haired fighter dressing Boomer's gash. "If your wondering...I know the RRBZ from childhood" The thought made Buttercup raise her eyebrows. Though secretly she felt a bit jealous that this girl knew more about Butch than she did.

"The RRBZ?" Buttercup questioned in confusion. Blaze laughed at her and shook her head which annoyed Buttercup a bit.

"RowdyRuff boys, it's their fugitive name" Blaze answered like nothing in the world would happen at the moment. She was wrong. Buttercup felt herself feel faint...Butch...a fugitive... '_Its their fugitive name' _The very sentence made her nauseous.

"Hold on now...don't have a panic attack" Onyx said coming to her. Buttercup sits down on the ground with widened eyes. They had LIED to us...wait...Boomer did seem afraid when she wanted to know about their past. They were damn fugitives, they would have sold them to other guys or worse...

"FUGITIVES?!" Buttercup screamed at the top of her lungs. Butch and Boomer stirred. Red told Buttercup to shut up which surprised her.

"They will tell you more later.." Blaze said suddenly feeling nervous. She tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ears and continues working on Boomer. Buttercup just now noticed Blaze's thigh length hair...and the fact that the top was in a bun.

"By the way, my name is Timber Wolf" The black-haired girl helping Bubbles said eagerly. She had the same features as the white-haired girl. She wore a black tank top with a grayish fur around her shoulders. She had beige pants too and black boots. "This is my twin Artic Wolf" She pointed a small finger at the woman working on Blossom. She had white hair and silver eyes. Artic was wearing a silver silky shirt hugging her curves with white fur over her right shoulder. Like her sisters she had beige pants and grey shin length boots. Then Buttercup recalled how Timber made those vines and Red used the gust of sand.

"How the hell did you do that to those guys back there?" Buttercup demanded trying not to appear frightened by them. She just never seen anything like that before, ever. Artic sighed impatiently looking at Buttercup.

"Do you believe in magic?" She asks narrowing her eyes. Buttercup paused...she'd like to think she believed anything was possible, just like she told Blossom...but magic? What the hell? Noticing her pause she continues with another sigh. "We have magic, I have artic powers, Red has desert powers, and Timber has forest powers" Buttercup swallowed the information but it wasn't making sense.

"W-what? That's crazy...talk" Buttercup said slowly. Blaze giggled and looked at Buttercup, putting the vials down. She hadn't realized that their wounds begun to close. Buttercup gave Blaze a questioning stare. "Nasturtium flower" Buttercup sighed and put her head in her hands, not understanding yet.

"Mmmmm" Boomer groaned as his eyes fluttered. Blaze eagerly sat near him. Boomer's eyes finally opened and he gasped loudly. Covering his mouth he blushes as Blaze, Red, and Onyx giggled at him. "Blaze? Is that really you?"

"The one and only you idiot" She grinned hugging him around the neck. Boomer then stared at everyone in surprise. When his eyes landed on Buttercup he stared.

"Buttercup are you okay?" He asks me. She snorted and looked away, blushing at the attention it caused her. "What?"

"You're the one with the gash yet you ask me if I'M okay?" Buttercup retorted with an amused look. Boomer ducks his head as Blaze lets him go and giggles again.

"Just the way Boomer is" She said wiggling her eyebrows. Boomer stared at Butch and started looking around his eyes lingering on Bubbles. "Boomer..."

"Where is Brick?" Boomer said with fear slowly creeping in his gaze. Buttercup avoided it and so did the other girls. Blaze choked back emotions to try and tell him. Onyx put a hand on her shoulder and looked at Boomer with a sad face.

"Brick was taken by Sarah, Boomer" Onyx said letting it sink in. Boomer stared and started panicking. He shakes Butch awake and tells him. Butch acted like a raging bull and no one could calm him down until BC touched him.

"Buttercup are you okay? Did they hurt you?" He demanded looking her over. Buttercup laughed and told him everything was okay. Artic told her that her sisters should wake up any time now and that they should get a fire started. Confused the boys asked the girls who they were.

"They know you because of me" Blaze interjected with a grin. "Told them stories and I joined the resistance shortly after you became fugitives" Buttercup's mind blows. Butch looks at her with fear. '_Please don't think differently of me'_ He silently begged. Buttercup glared daggers at him and Boomer.

"You two are gonna explain when my sisters wake up" She spat out with venom making Butch cringe. Before anything else could start Timber comes between them.

"Lets not waste perfect energy on this, we will need it" Timber says smiling reassuringly at Buttercup. She sighs and goes back down to her sisters. Artic looks at the boys and rubs her face._ 'Time for the planning to emerge.'_ She thought bitterly._ 'These two look like the teaser couple' _Artic knew she was in for one hell of a night.

"Red" Artic called and Red turned to her expectantly. "Go with the Onyx to get firewood please" Red nodded and asked Onyx to follow. Once out of view Timber went back to the girls noticing Blossom waking up. Bubbles woke up shortly after. It didn't take long for the Resistance girls to tell them everything they needed to know. Buttercup also catches them up, not missing a detail...not even about the boys. Blossom stays silent because she knew she was getting sick.

_'Taken? Just like in my dream?! That CANT happen!' _Blossom thought worriedly. Bubbles on the other hand started to cry. She _killed _someone...more than one...but they were bad people...killing them saved lives. Or so she hoped. Bubbles put her head in her lap and then Boomer tries to comfort her. Buttercup turns away and goes to help Artic make sleeping arrangements, leaving Blaze with Butch...both of them catching each other up.

"How can you not tell us?" Bubbles whispered out loud. "Boomer...are you like those guys?" Boomer hesitates and draws a breath._ 'Its now or never'_ He thought bitterly. Bubbles held back her sobs so she could hear him.

"I've stolen many things...and killed people when necessary...but I'm not like those guys" Boomer says quietly. Bubbles sobbed and immediately walked away from Boomer, leaving him broken and hurt. Bubbles didn't know how to take it...he was a fugitive...he was a killer...but he doesn't seem like one! The only thing that hurts more is that he never told her. She was beginning to like Boomer and shared stuff with him, but he didn't like her enough to do the same. She knew it...she was too trusting.

Boomer walked over to Butch not feeling like doing anything anymore. "B-Butch..." Butch looked at Boomer wide-eyed. Thinking he is hurt Butch grabs Boomer's arm and checks it.

"Sh...tes...me" He said quietly while trying not to sob in front of his stronger triplet and childhood friend. Blaze and Butch shared the same confused look. Butch comes closer to Boomer.

"Um...what?" Butch asks trying to figure him out. Boomer lifts his head to show the couple of tear drops rolling away from his eyes. Butch's eyes widened again.

"She...hates...me" Boomer said no longer able to keep the sob back. He lets one go and figures Butch would laugh at him but was surprised to see sympathy. Blaze smiles sadly at him and tells him she will go talk to Bubbles. Butch makes Boomer look at him.

"Its okay bro...the girls just need time to adjust...you know what we were like at first" Butch says giving his blonde triplet a big smile though deep down he was hurting just as much as he was. Boomer smiles a bit.

"Thanks...sorry for the water works" He comments and Butch takes his head and starts to give him a noogie. With a lot of complaining and laughs from Artic and Timber (they came back together) he finally stops and says.

"Sometimes even the strongest of us need to let it out"

"Hey who wants to help me hunt?" Onyx asks putting the last of the sticks in a pile. Buttercup came around the corner of some trees and did the same. Sharing a brief glance, Buttercup looks away from Butch with disgust and volunteers. Anything to get her away from him.

"Red wanna come with us?" Onyx adds with a playful smirk. Red shakes her head and points to the weeping Blossom, all alone and cuddled up. Onyx and Buttercup nod and walk off. Timber suddenly runs after them and almost trips earning a much needed laugh. Artic walks over to Butch and puts her arm over his shoulder and looks at Buttercup walking away.

"She'll trust you again soon" Artic said smiling. Butch raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged. Buttercup never did trust him...not fully anyways. Then a thought occurred to him.

"How did you know how to find us anyway? Was it luck?" Butch asks sharply. He trusted Blaze...but he didn't know about these other girls... Artic smiles at him again and laughs her long hair swishing.

"Me and my sisters...know _a lot"_ Artic replies firmly. Her grin grew as Butch looked at her if she was crazy. She also knew for a fact Butch was going to save Buttercup's life, earning her respect. Suddenly Blossom cried a bit louder causing her to cringe. Butch sighs and shakes his head. "Don't worry Butch, we'll get Brick back" Butch looked at her.

"Did you know that too?" He asked smirking. Artic smirked back and looked the other way. Time was flying by and it was already noon. Her stomach growls and she blushes slightly as Butch stares at her. "Hopefully it won't take them long finding food"

"Yes hopefully not" She agrees giggling. Deciding it was best to help Red with Blossom, Artic leaves Butch and goes over to console her. Butch sees Blaze laughing..her head tilted back and some of her hair blowing in the wind. Bubbles giggled slightly too.

"At least she is getting to her" Boomer's voice said beside him. Butch slightly jumped but acted as if he knew he was there all along. Butch nodded at Boomer who closed his eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt her feelings..." Butch laughs at him.

"Come on Boomer, your used to hurting girls feelings" Butch commented earning him a fierce glare. Not backing down he added. "Because the girls throw themselves at you"

"I'm not that good-looking..." Boomer said slowly and then they both started laughing. Boomer then looked back at Bubbles longingly. "Hey Butch?"

"Yea bro?" Butch asked looking around for any sign of Buttercup. Boomer sighed and crossed his arms. They both decided to lean on the tree they were near.

"Do you think Brick is okay?" Boomer asked sadly. Butch pauses and then looks at the ground with a glare. Brick was a leader type since they were born...if anyone could get out of something it was him. Butch clenches his fist at the thought of what the guards might be doing to him.

"Yea Boomer...Brick is okay" Butch lied heavily. Boomer nods and then pauses when suddenly a bag hits Butch upside the face, making him stumbled across...tripping over the root and falling face first into the ground. Buttercup behind him laughs until she has to breathe again. Butch mumbled some curses grabbing the bag and glares at her.

"I know everything you do is involved around me but try to focus on something else..._sweetie_" Butch says barely missing the hiss of the word sweetie. Buttercup glares him down and looks at Boomer.

"I feel sorry for you" She comments taking off to Bubbles. Onyx comes happily handing Blaze and Boomer food.

"Where did you find this?" Boomer asks while Butch rubs the back of his neck. Onyx grabs an apple and begins to eat. Buttercup looks back at Boomer and tries to ignore Butch.

"We found it just around those trees" Buttercup said and cleared her throat. "Apparently our little friends made a camp near ours" Butch frowned thinking about how he should have paid more attention to his surroundings instead of checking out Buttercup's sleeping form. Timber comes back too, giving her sisters food.

"Now.." Artic said chewing on some piece of a pear. She swallows and looks at the rest of them. "Let's make a plan"

* * *

Brick woke up and found himself in a cell. Panicking he searches for his brothers only to find every other cell full, none containing them. Relief filled him that he knew at least they were safe. Making silent plans to get revenge on Sarah, someone pokes him.

"Thank god your awake!" Turning to the left Brick sees a young woman in the cell. She blinks at him with innocence but he knew better...especially because of where they were. The young woman has long hip length dirty blonde hair that curls at the ends. He could make out some black streaks too. What freaked him out was her golden-yellow eyes staring right at him and he swears they are glowing. She pokes him again.

"Who are you?" Brick asked wondering why this girl was poking him. He was awake, wasn't he? The girl giggles and jumps in the air. Brick stares at the crazy girl. He has never met someone like this. She finally calms down enough to look at him. He notices her tanish gold dress that almost falls off her shoulders showing little cleavage, with long sleeves going down to her wrist and the dress itself reaches to her feet. Brick admits its pretty good-looking.

"My name is Akari Hunter..I prefer Akari or Akari Rose!" She said cheerfully. Brick blinked at her and sighed. She cocks her head at him and stares for a minute. "Who are you? Wait...wait! Let me guess" Brick laughs and she smiles.

"My name is Brick...you know...of the RRBZ" Brick admits. Why not? He was already captured. The girl gasps and admiration gleams in her golden glowing eyes.

"A pleasure!" She said grabbing his hand best she could and shaking it. He looked around the cell and back at her bewildered. This girl was crazy...he just knew it.

Akari looked at Brick again...yeah he was kinda cute...but too serious for her, THAT she could already tell. He keeps getting lost in thought! She pokes him again and he snaps his attention to her so fast that she almost gasps. Maybe she should quit doing that for a few minutes.

"How did you end up here?" Brick asked with true curiosity. Akari laughed. Probably the same reason everyone else was...or almost the same reason. She looks at him and stares at his face, noticing his red eyes. She raised an eyebrow but didn't question. She can tell her eyes freak him out too.

"When that stupid King wanted us, my people, to swear allegiance...I wouldn't do it and I threw a watermelon at the King's head..." Akari said slowly so he could keep up. Brick laughs loudly and brings a smile to her face again. "What about you, famous RRBZ leader?" Brick sits on the cot and smiles at her. This girl was amusing.

"Why do you think? Stealing...killing...bounty on my head" He trailed off sighing and looking at the wall. Akari frowned and stepped towards the cell wall. Then something occurred to her. His orange hair is the same as Blossom's! Her best friend back in the village, though she was probably taken to the King's castle. The thought made Akari want to kill. "You okay?"

"Yea...just thinking of my best friend" She answered laying on her cot staring at the ceiling. Gross and grey...leaking and too many cracks. Brick felt curious to ask more, they had nothing better to do anyways.

"What is her name?" He asked fiddling with his hair. He hears her hesitant voice talking to herself but can't make out the words.

"Blossom, her name is Blossom" Brick shoots up and walks over to the side starting her cell. She raises an eyebrow at him and stands up. "What?"

"I know Blossom...she was with me when..." He stopped not wanting to think about what happened...or what could have happened or what IS happening to them. Suddenly her fist grabbed a handful of his shirt.

"Is she okay?!" Akari demanded immediately. Brick nodded but knew he wasn't so sure himself. Akari released him and stared at the ground. "She better be...at least I know she is safe" Brick paused.

"She is in the Forbidden Forest with her sisters and my brothers" He said and she snapped her gaze to him. She puts her hands on her lips and backs up a step. Anywhere but there! She pleaded in her mind. Then she sighed...she could have done this earlier but it was too dangerous outside with all the constant guards...and now that her people swore their allegiance they would probably turn her in.

"Lets get out of here" Akari said reaching her hand out for him to grab. He raised his eyebrows at her amused. "I have teleportation magic" He laughed and she frowned. For once she was being serious and he was laughing at her. He walks a step closer and his eyes widened.

"Seriously?" He asks and she nods. "Where will you teleport us too?" She pauses and thinks really hard about it. He wasn't sure if she had been in here too long or what..but he'd play along for now.

"My powers vary...I can't go too far and usually cant do it too much...like it takes time once I do it and I have to rest..." She replies and then lifts her head up to meet my gaze. "I can take us as far as the Tavern...its close to the gates" Brick breathes out and runs a hand through his orange hair.

"So then all we have to do is avoid being seen?" He asks already knowing. She nods and they both share a groan as if she realized how hard it would be too. " Well...let's rest and talk about a plan then"

* * *

_**Again hope I didn't disappoint...I think I did really good :D:D Please review and tell me what you think!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again! Sorry for taking a few days but I had other things to do ;P So I hope you enjoy!**

**BTW Buttercup has 3 friends...cause apparently no body likes Blossom or Bubbles lol**

* * *

"Reinforcements?" Blossom asks with wide eyes. Artic nodded at her. They were all gathered around the campfire (c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g, song..LOL i had to...x3) where Artic was discussing possible allies to help with the mission.

"Yes" Timber agreed, nodding. "We have a couple of friends that stay at this cottage with other people" The girls stared at them in confusion. No body ever said anything about good guys being in the Forbidden Forest.

"A cottage with other people?" Butch asked raising an eyebrow. He had never heard of such a thing, but maybe this is where the Resistance hides, though he never thought they'd take the risk. "Define other people"

"What they mean is, it's a place for refugees to hang out" Blaze said rolling her eyes at Butch. Boomer paused and rubbed his hands together.

"Will they help us?" He asked looking towards the Wolf sisters. They nodded eagerly. Buttercup sighed and tried not to meet Butch's stare. She was still mad at him after all, for lying to her. But a part of her want to sneak a cuddle or anything to at least make contact.

"I just hope they haven't done anything to Brick yet" Blossom fretted. Boomer and Butch look away, knowing for a fact the guards wouldn't be easy on Brick. Red raised an eyebrow at her.

"You really like Brick that much?" She asked clearing her throat. "I thought you just met." Blossom blushed and looked down.

"Yea...but...I don't k-" Blossom stopped and hung her head low. Bubbles pursed her lips and shook her head. Poor Blossom... She snuck a glance at Boomer and he smiles at her sadly. She ducks her head the other way, embarrassed that she was caught.

"So its agreed then" Artic interrupted smiling. "Tomorrow in the morning we'll take you there and get help for Brick!" Everyone nodded and went about making their sleeping arrangements.

Buttercup pulled a pile of leaves she had gathered earlier and set it up so she could at least be somewhat comfortable. Butch hesitantly walked over there. She glared at him from the corner of her eye. He almost paused but decided against it.

"Can we talk?" Butch asked sounding serious. She cocked an eyebrow and stared at him. Butch just wanted to amend things. Buttercup stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"About what? How you lied to me? How your brother hurt my sister's feelings? Oh wait, maybe you want to talk about how you were gonna use us!" She mustered with a glare. Butch was taken back, did she really think that? Butch eyes flickered with hurt. She paused slightly and began to work on her pile of leaves again.

"No, I wanted to explain" Butch snapped. He recovered himself. "Me and my brothers had dreams about you girls.." That got Buttercup's attention as she shot up. "Everything that happened in the dream came true about you girls being in trouble." Buttercup's eyes widened.

"So that's how you knew where we were!" She trailed off with thought. 'But that still doesn't let me know why he lied to me!' Her inner told her bitterly. "Then why did you-"

"Lie? Because I wanted you to like me.." Butch admitted slowly. Buttercup stared at him for a moment.

"I would have still liked you if you told me.." Buttercup said hesitantly. Timber and Onyx was staring at them.

"Would you?" Butch countered staring at her eyes. Buttercup avoided his gaze as he stepped closer. She meant to back up but was shocked to discover she was already at the tree in the first place. He put his hand on both sides of the tree, his face leaned in. Buttercup began to panic as familiar emotions came forth.

"Butch..." Buttercup licked her lips nervously. "I...uh I got..." Butch silenced her by pressing his lips against hers. She found herself wanting to kiss back but fought all restraint not to. Blaze was giving a thumbs up behind Butch's back and Onyx was nodding her head. Buttercup blushed and gently pushed him away. "I got to help Bubbles.." She was lying but she needed to think.

Butch nodded and started to slowly back away from her. She didn't look at him and she wasn't sure why she didn't feel mad at him but she didn't. Butch walked away trying not to grin. He went beside Blaze and Boomer.

"So, this my spot?" He asked and Boomer nodded laying down and crossing his arms behind his head. Butch laid down and copied Boomer while Blaze started talking to them about Buttercup and Bubbles.

"There, I'm done with yours Red" Artic said moving on to her own sleeping spot.

"Thanks sis" Red said laying down and turning to her side. Timber turned to face her, also laying down. Artic laid down beside them and smiled warmly. "Do you think we will see Polar and Black?" Timber looked away for a moment.

"Yea...yea I think we will" Artic grinned slightly at the mention of Polar. Timber looked at Artic and smiled. She missed Black, missed everything about him. Red smirked at her sisters and closed her eyes to sleep.

"Here Blossom" Bubbles chimed while placing a bag under Blossom's head. "It will make it easier." Blossom smiled slightly.

"Thanks Bubbles"

"Hey girls" Buttercup said lying down next to them. Blossom nodded with a yawn and Bubbles giggled. "Did you see...?"

"Yes" They said simultaneously. Buttercup's head hung low and she blushed. They saw it...they saw the kiss. Bubbles sensed her sister's distress.

"I think it was cute, he wanted to comfort you" Bubbles said cheerfully. Butch would be the first boy interested in Buttercup. Bubbles own thoughts betrayed her and went back to Boomer. She shook her head trying to get rid of them. "Did...did you like it?" Buttercup paused and scoffed slightly.

"No..."

"Yes you did" Blossom said matter of factly and turned over to sleep. Buttercup sighed and laid down beside Bubbles immediately slipping into a dream. Bubbles sighed and tried to turn over to sleep but she couldn't. Deciding she wanted water she went to Sun and grabbed a water bottle.

"Not tired?" Bubbles whirled around choking on the water that went down the wrong tube. Boomer's eyes widened slightly as he held one hand on her back and the other on her collar-bone. Bubbles stopped choking and smiled a bit.

"No...I'm to worried" She admitted slowly turning away from him. She decided that she wanted to put up a brave front and ask him why he lied. "Why...did you um...lie to me about being a fugitive?"

"For the same reason Brick and Butch probably did...I wanted you to like me" Boomer revealed nervously. "Regardless of my past..." Bubbles stiffened a bit and smiled slightly. He didn't want to involve her in his past...because his past was dangerous...she didn't know is she thought that was sweet or not.

"I like honest guys" Bubbles blurted out slowly. She fidgeted at her own words and wiped her mouth. Boomer flinched. "Um..sorry"

"No its okay...I deserve it" He smiled weakly. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked around her. She turned.

"My dad always did say that whatever happened in the past before you meet your lover shouldn't matter" Bubbles said without thinking. Boomer's head shot up and he grinned from ear to ear.

"Lover?" He questioned with a sense of pride. Bubbles blushed deeply feeling nothing but heat. She felt herself feel faint and sickly, did she just say that? It's like her mind took over! She didn't mean to say that especially in front of Boomer! Suddenly Bubbles felt weak and swooned on spot. Boomer's eyes widened and he grabbed her in his arms. Freaking out he rushes over to place her on her sleeping spot and give her water.

"mmm...Boomer...past.." Bubbles mumbled in her sleep. Boomer smiled slightly. This girl was something else. Standing up, he leaves her alone and sits down on his sleeping spot, praying for sleep to finally take him over.

* * *

**/The next morning/ **

"Get up!" Brick cried in pain as one of the guards kicked him in the stomach harshly. He groaned in more pain as he clutched his stomach. Akari started to cuss the guard out and he went over to her side and back-handed her. The guard then walked out and locked the door again, grinning in satisfaction.

"Brick!" Akari called putting a hand on her bruised cheek. "Brick you okay?!" Brick grunted in pain as he rolled over and fell onto the ground.

"Yea...soon enough I will be" Brick snorted angrily. The nerve of some people... Brick walked over to Akari and grinned weakly. She pokes him for the 43rd time since they met. He looks around as he starts to stand up straight. "Remember the plan?"

"Yes, I teleport us to the Tavern" Akari began as she paced. "Then we sneak through the streets, blending in as best we can" Brick nodded with approval.

"Though we still have to wait until the guards go to lunch...its our best chance" Brick said thoughtfully. Akari nodded and stared out into space. Her mind drifted to Blossom. Was she okay?! Was her sisters okay? What happened to them? What's going to happen to them?

Her thoughts ended when a guard approached Brick's cell. She walked away to her cot so she wouldn't look like she was talking to him. They glared at each other until the guard said something.

"So the famous leader...how things go down" The guard shook his head and Brick just stared ahead unemotionally. Akari felt herself getting a little too angry. "To bad your brothers won't be here to see you get hanged, you pathetic thief!" Brick growled in anger at him and almost lunged at him. Not that I blame him...I would lunge myself right at the bars if he was talking to me.

"Shut up in there!" I yelled and the guard looked at me in surprise. Brick shook his head at me with a warning. I glared at the guard and he came close to my side.

"And you...your just plain weird, so let the men talk won't you sweetie?" He said looking me up and down. I shivered and felt bile trying to rise in my throat. "Talk to him all you want..." He left Brick's cell and locked it. He glanced at me. "Cause he's dying at noon."

Me and Brick exchanged a fearful look. Why noon?! That's when we were supposed to leave! Now that plan won't work! Brick ran towards my side of the cell and paused.

"We need to leave now..." He said and I nodded my head. I grabbed his arm and started to concentrate on the Tavern...please god let us get out of this!

* * *

Everyone was riding on a horse back to the Growling Ale...Apparently the Wolf sisters planned ahead and had enough horses tucked away a mile back. Bubbles and Buttercup were especially thankful after their embarrassing nights...

"How much longer?" Blossom asked impatiently. Red winked at her as her horse rode past Blossom's. Artic stared straight ahead and at first it seemed no one was gonna answer her question.

"It's about 12 more minutes away" Onyx smiled, who was riding beside Butch. Butch and Blaze were having a race on horses with Boomer thoughtfully trailing behind. Bubbles giggled as she rode next to Artic. Artic smiled at Bubbles and hurried her horse.

"So you say we are getting 2 men?" Buttercup questioned with curiosity. Blaze giggled as she went further ahead of Butch who was angry.

"Yes and they are friends of the Wolf sisters" Blaze answered carefully. "More like crushes" She added under her breath.

"Hey!" Timber shouted to Blaze. "Don't you be saying anything over there" Blaze smiled innocently. Onyx laughed whole heartedly. They sped down the hills and across the forest, pointed leaves scratching at the horses.

Just as promised around 12 minutes later they slowed the horses down and tied them. Here it was...the Growling Ale. Blossom couldn't understand why it was named that. Buttercup grinned sheepishly as she led the way and stopped in surprise at all the guys and some girls in there. As soon as the Resistance girls stepped in everyone cheered and said their hellos.

"Artic!" A white-haired man said coming up to her and stopping. "Nice to see you" Artic slightly blushed.

"Same...everyone this is Polar" She introduced and he nodded. "We need your help" Polar cocked an eyebrow and nodded. He never missed a chance to be with her. Polar had white shaggy hair and silver eyes...Buttercup tried not to stare at the weirdness of the whole thing.

"Ahh the mighty Timber returns" Another guy said coming and hugging her. He had black hair and black eyes, like Onyx. Timber also slightly blushed and said hello. "You are?"

We all introduced ourselves and explained the problem about Brick. Black raised an eyebrow in surprise that Brick was actually captured.

"Buttercup?!" Buttercup turned around and got the biggest shock of her life. 3 of her friends where here! IN THE FORBIDDEN FOREST?!

"Lucy...Luna!" Buttercup wailed as they hugged each other. Bubbles and Blossom's mouth dropped open. They couldn't believe this is where her friends disappeared to! Luna had black beautiful hair in a low ponytail that reaches her neck, with bright grey eyes. She had the same pale skin as Butch with a slim model's body. Lucy had long elbow length golden blonde hair with very dark blue eyes.

"How have you been?" Lucy and Buttercup asked simultaneously. They both laughed because this was a normal thing between them. Artic introduced them as members of the Resistance, much to the girls surprise. They caught each other up on the situation.

"Count us in!" Luna replied with a large smile. Bubbles smiled back at her and thanked her for helping.

"So...we also have something to tell you..." Lucyana said nervously. "It wont be easy to take..." Buttercup cocked her head to the side and tried not to blush when Butch stepped beside her.

"What is it?" Blossom asked for BC. Lucy looked at Blossom and grimaced at the memory she was about to reveal.

"Some fugitives have taken Lillian" Lucy cried and Luna put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Buttercup felt the wind knocked out of her.

"Where? By who?!" Black asked with surprise. Polar was just as surprised...they had just seen Lillian yesterday! Butch rubbed Buttercup's back as she was blinded by shock.

"Wait!" Red cried throwing her hands up. She got closer to Luna and Lucy. "Lucy...what about Bekku?!" Bubbles and Blossom looked at each other confused. Lucy looked down shaking her head and Luna stared at them.

"Bekku was with Lillian when they went on patrol..." Luna broke in. Artic frowned and rubbed her hands.

"I'm so sorry" Boomer said sadly, hanging his head low. "We will get them back after we have Brick!" He vowed. Luna and Lucy smiled at him and nodded.

"One more piece of bad news..." Lucy said and they groaned. "Akari was taken by some guards..." Blossom's head shot up.

"WHAT!" Blossom cried in shock. Buttercup blinked away the surprise and grabbed Blossom's hand. "No...not Akari! NO!"

"Lets go get them back! ALL of them!" Buttercup sweared. They all nodded and turned to Timber, Black, and Polar. "You guys got horses?"

"Yeah" Polar nodded. He led them out of the Growling Ale cabin and grabbed another four horses. They all saddled up with all their weapons and supplies. Bubbles and Onyx began to feel uneasy about what might come. Both of them refused to kill anyone...

"Lets go...we know the way to the nearest town.." Black said smirking and flipping his hair. Timber rolled her eyes. They all rode after Timber and Black..hoping to make it in time.

* * *

The group stop riding at the path leading to the gates of the town. They tied their horses to trees and began to sneak in the gate. Once they pushed through they put a hand on their weapons ready to strike. Black and Polar led the way, obviously not wanting Artic or Timber to get close. Though they were both too busy keeping an eye on Red.

'Please god...not my bff and crush...' Blossom thought blushing as she thought of Brick that way. No...but...well she will sort that out later. Her thoughts were interrupted by loud yelling and things being thrashed around. Onyx quickly kicked the gate down and they all ran inside. Blossom gasped as her dream flashed before her eyes in reality. Brick was being held by 3 guards and he was kicking and yelling. Akari was weak looking and struggling with guards also.

"Artic! Timber" Black yelled over his back. "Take the right! Blaze and Onyx take the left!" Bubbles got an arrow ready as Buttercup got her daggers. Blossom grabbed a sword and steadied herself. Just like in her dream Brick swings around and kills one of the guards with a dagger from his boot. Polar and Black quickly go into the action.

"Blossom!" Akari and Brick said with widened eyes. Blossom smiles and cuts one of the guards back, one that was going to kill Polar. Blaze and Onyx come in from the side...Brick's eyes widened at the sight of Blaze fighting before him. Roots from the ground quickly tied around some of the guards bodies. Onyx quickly grabbed Akari and got her away from the fight, Bubbles tagging along to protect them. Buttercup throws a dagger at a man about to kill Butch and he looks at her wide-eyed.

Buttercup smirks and moves on the with next dagger. Red got the sand from the ground and instantly shoved them into some of the guards eyes while Artic threw ice spears at them. Boomer killed one of the guards coming after Onyx and Bubbles and stopped.

Everyone else paused as most of the guards were retreating to something. Akari gasped as she recognized the flag sign as the King's.

"Guys we need to get out of here!" She pleaded still weak from teleporting. Onyx and Bubbles wrap her arms over their necks and begin to walk to the gate. Brick hugged Blossom immediately and she blushes.

"HALT!" Everyone thought their hearts stopped when they seen the King with a sword and his knights with him. Black and Polar nodded at each other and threw Artic and Timber on their shoulders.

"HEY!" They said simultaneously. Luna and Lucy came around the corner.

"This way!" They shouted eagerly. Everyone ran as fast as they could and reached a crack in the stone wall leading back into the forest. Everyone squeezed through and sighs in relief, although they kept running into the blissful evening.

* * *

The King was downright angry. His knights...KNIGHTS failed to capture them, failed to even find which way they went. He knew all too well where the Resistance lies though. He found the answer to his wife problem however.

"Tom!" He screeched. Tom, his best knight assassin was by his side in a second. "Find Sarah and Jeff...tell them to bring me that orange haired girl who is with the RRBZ. I want her unharmed! JUST GET HER TO ME!" Tom flinched slightly and nodded.

"Yes my lord!" He bellowed going to indeed do what he had been told. The King breathed out angrily. He couldn't let an orange haired beauty like that go. He had never seen her hair color before...or her pink eyes. She was just to special to let go of.

"Henry!" He called out to his royal servant. Henry looked at him shakily. "Tell Link back home to let all the village maiden girls go home...to release them."

"Yes my lord" Henry bowed and went to do his deed. The King looked at the path ahead and grinned slightly evil-looking.

'Yes...I've already found the girl I want'

* * *

**EWWW YOU OLD BAG! Someone scream 'Sugar Daddy Perv!' lol...I have no idea of what I'm talking about...**

**Please review and tell me how you like it! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry it took so long, I had to finish the remaining summer reading crap for school ^.~ R&R and happy reading!**

**Thanks for all your review, I'm already at 50! You're all incredible! =D**

* * *

Everyone collapsed not really knowing where they had landed. All they knew is that they were tired. Brick and Akari looked at each other and smirked with a thumbs up.

"BRICK!" Butch and Boomer cried happily as the triplets hugged each other, everyone else giggling/smiling. Blossom stood up and stared after Brick, happy to see him again.

"Now..what?" Onyx said still panting a little. "Do you think the King's knights are still following us?"

"No...but we lost our horses!" Buttercup growled while Butch winked at her. Artic and Red sighed at the two, just wishing they would get together. Artic's thoughts were interrupted by Polar putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You have a cut" He says his brow furrowing in worry. Timber snickered at Artic's slightly blushing face as Polar ripped a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around her forearm.

"You so like him" Akari said poking her. Artic and Polar glanced at each other and blushed a little.

"No way" Polar refused and Red laughed at him. Lucy and Luna glanced at Butch who was bothering Buttercup again. She was blushing, it being apparent he brought up the kiss again. Boomer and Bubbles were shying away from each other.

"Brick..." Blossom walked up to him while holding her hands in front of her with a blush. Brick turned from Black and looked at her and smiled. "I-I'm glad you're o-okay" Brick's smiled deepened and Black smirked and stalked away.

"Thank you Blossom" He said hugging her friendly. Blossom almost sighed in content but disappointment swirled through her that things were still normal between them. Brick pointed at Boomer and Butch. "What happened with them?"

"W-well...Butch kissed Buttercup and with the other two I'm not sure" Blossom replied. Lucy whispered something in Luna's ear and they nodded.

"Hey are you guys forgetting Bekku and Lilly?" Red shouted over her shoulder. She looked around the woods. "We need to find them!"

"Yes...but it will take forever on our feet" Black said narrowing his eyes at her and Red punched his shoulder playfully. Onyx touched Blaze's shoulder and she jumps.

"Are you okay?" Onyx asked worriedly and Blaze nodded fast. Akari looked at Blaze and sighed.

"What is it?" Akari asked while poking her cheek. Blaze looked to see if the RRBZ were watching and looked at them.

"That King...I think he wants Blossom" She admitted. Akari and Onyx almost exploded from the words.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?!" Akari shouted for all heaven to hear and everyone was staring at them.

"What are you girls talking about?" Butch asked as everyone started coming closer to them. Onyx and Blaze slapped their hand over Akari's mouth and smiled nervously.

"Nothing!" Onyx shouted while nodding her head. "At all..." Bubbles cocked her head at them.

"Are you sure?" She asked while fidgeting with her dress. Blaze nodded narrowing her eyes at Akari and she smiled. They took their hand off Akari. The wolf sisters shrugged and began looking for the horses, Polar and Black not far behind.

"Are you okay Akari?" Blossom asked worriedly, coming up and hugging her. Akari frowned at Onyx and Blaze but returned the hug.

"Yes Blossom, I"m still myself!" She giggled while poking her in the forehead. Blossom grabbed her forehead and laughed, going back to talk to Bubbles and Brick.

"Shh...we can't let them know! We aren't positive yet!" Onyx hissed at Akari who nodded slowly. Blaze sighed and decided to go in between Butch and Buttercup who were arguing.

"Thank god you're here!" Buttercup said immediately grabbing her arm and pulling her to Buttercup. Blaze's eyes widened and she looked at Butch, who was holding his arm.

"This girl punches hard!" He complained narrowing his eyes. "What are you? Some kind of wonder woman?" Buttercup rolled her eyes while Blaze giggled.

"Hey Butch" Boomer said walking over there with Brick and Blossom. Butch looked at them and nodded. "The wolf sisters and the two guys went to look for our horses." Butch smirked at Buttercup.

"This isn't going to go well for Buttercup" Lucy whispered to Luna, who giggled. They watch in amusement from where they were hiding.

"Can't wait" He commented and Buttercup went to punch him again while Blaze held her back. Brick shook his head at Butch and Boomer chuckled. Blossom helped with Buttercup and she straightened herself. Luna was almost ready to pounce on Butch herself until Lucy smirked and held her back.

"What is with you?" She demanded looking at Butch. Brick,Boomer, Blaze, and Blossom looked between the two as if it were a comedy show or a challenge.

"What do you mean whats with me? Whats with you!" He countered while rubbing his arm and resting it at his side. He cocked an eyebrow at her puzzled expression.

"Just...never mind" Buttercup said angrily and grabbed Blaze and Blossom's hand and led them away. "BOYS, THEY'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" She growled. Boomer and Brick chuckled while Butch smirked.

"She wants me" Luna and Lucy turned to look at him from a tree they were on and shook their heads at each other.

"Oh yeah dude...I can see" Brick teased as Butch glared slightly. "I'm having more luck with my girl than all of you" Boomer frowned at the ground.

"To be fair...it wasn't my fault" Boomer pouted while remembering what Bubbles said. Butch and Brick raised an eyebrow at their youngest triplet and he began to tell them the story.

Meanwhile Bubbles, Onyx, and Akari were by the tree looking at all the plants. Bubbles remembered back in her village she would always be good a weaving flowers. She noticed oval-shaped plants Akari was about to step on and grabbed her hand.

"Wait!" Bubbles cried. Akari spun around almost falling on her. "That is a poison plant. Poison ivy to be exact"

"Wow...thanks!" Akari cried while hugging Bubbles and poking her back. Bubbles giggled and Onyx smiled at them. Bubbles stared to play with her bow and sat down against the tree.

"I'm going to go talk to Buttercup" Onyx announced while gleaming. Akari smirked at her and nodded. Onyx left to Buttercup, who was shouting something bad about Butch to Blaze and Blossom. Akari stepped forward.

Bubbles enjoyed the feel of her bow, trying to figure out what she could do to make it even better when a hand caught her mouth. She left out a shriek and it grabbed her waist physically jerking her up in its arms. Akari turned around in time and gasped.

"BUBBLES!" She screamed and the others gasped at the scene. The RRBZ, Blaze and Buttercup grabbed their weapons. Onyx and Blossom hurried over and grabbed theirs too, Onyx officially being scared for her new friend. Luna and Lucy jumped down from the tree and ran towards the group.

"Let her go!" Boomer growled while swinging his sword at the monster. The monster blinked innocently and shrieked. Bubbles eyes widened when she noticed the monster wasn't hostile. She shifted in its hands that were holding her waist.

"Wait!" She wailed. "Don't hurt it!" Buttercup paused and stared at her sister as if she were crazy. Lucy was already aiming an arrow at it with concentration.

"What do you mean 'don't hurt it'?!" Buttercup demanded. Blossom studied the situation and stared at the monster. It was a dark brown color and had very sharp teeth with brown eyes and pointed ears.

Everyone paused in shock as the monster cradled Bubbles in its arms. Boomer felt a pang of jealously. Bubbles stared at the monster a little frightened by this action.

"Um...could you please put me down?" She asked smiling the best she could. The monster tilted its head and licked her face making Bubbles freeze.

"Okay...thats enough" Boomer said getting agitated. Blaze and Butch laughed at Boomer and Brick cocked an eyebrow. The monster puts Bubbles back in her place and stands there.

"What should we do?" Akari whispered as Blossom and Boomer grabbed Bubbles, pulling her to them. Suddenly Lucy's arrow went through the monster and it cried out falling down nearly on Akari and Onyx. Their eyes widened and the boom was heard.

"Akari!" Brick and Blossom yelled with a look of horror. Luna gasped and turned to look at Lucy, who was glaring at the monster.

"Onyx!" Bubbles and Buttercup cried with the same look. Suddenly horses raced around the trees and Black smirked. Artic, Polar, and Timber came around too. Akari was on Red's horse that came around the corner and Onyx was on Black's.

"There you are!" Butch said sighing. "Good timing." Black and Red nodded with a smirk.

"Thanks for that" Onyx and Akari said smiling as they got off the horse. Buttercup hugged Onyx while Blossom ran and hugged Akari.

"Is everyone okay?!" Artic asked looking worriedly at everyone.

"Yea.." Lucy said sighing and crossing her arms. "A few more minutes and Bubbles might have been taken" Blossom and Buttercup looked at her.

"Why is that Lucy?" Buttercup asked going to her best friend. Lucy smiled at her and Luna walked beside them.

"Because that monster was a Izanagi...very dangerous" Luna answered and Timber stiffened on the horse. **(A/N: I just needed a monster name and found that...so yea ^.^)**

"So that is what it was" She trailed off while looking at the dead monster. Boomer held onto Bubbles more and she blushed.

"What exactly are these things then?" Blossom asked very curious. "Does it eat...um...us?" Red giggled at Blossom's reaction.

"Yes...they take people back to their lair and eat them" Red explained and the RRBZ and PPGZ's eyes widened. Onyx laughed, getting off the horse and Akari poked Black who looked at her confused.

"Not only that...they are hostile to anyone trying to get in their way" Polar adds while looking at Artic who looked at him with a serious expression.

"Then...why did it act nice towards me?" Bubbles asked not sure how to process the information. Boomer looked at Artic too, wondering about her expression.

"Maybe it thinks your cute" Butch said causally making Timber, Blossom, Blaze, and Buttercup laugh. Butch grinned at Buttercup and she suddenly stopped and turned so he wouldn't see her blush. Bubbles blushed and blushed more realizing Boomer was still holding her away from the monster. Blossom noticed this and smiled at her.

"Just classic beauty and the beast" Luna sighed as she poked the monster with as stick. Blaze and Akari laughed at what she was doing.

"Well anyways" Artic says catching everyone's attention. "We got the horses back...thanks to Timber's powers" Timber smiled proudly and Black blushed a bit. This didn't go unnoticed by Buttercup and Akari.

"And we know the trail now" Red added with a smile. "So let's go get Lilly and Bekku back!" Brick froze before walking with everyone else.

"Wait...what?" Brick asked while looking at Blossom and Akari for answers. "New person to the group here..." Red giggled and explained everything he missed which took a whole 14 minutes.

"Are we done yet?" Polar asked all stretched out on his horse. Artic looked at him in surprise and then giggled herself.

"Yes we need to hurry!" Buttercup said climbing on Dash and Butch climbed on with her. He smirks and she elbows him, but missed. Bubbles and Boomer got on Sun, while Blossom pulled Brick on Rose.

"Who..do I ride with?" Akari said shyly. Onyx laughed and rode next to her putting her hand out. Akari beamed and grabbed her hand.

"Everyone all set?" Artic and Polar asked simultaneously, earning a slight blush from them both. Everyone nodded or gave a noise of approval.

"Lets go save our friends!" Luna bubbled as they were on their way. Lucy nodded with a smirk, clutching her arrows.

* * *

Bekku struggled with the chains...making her scared to be confined...but she was here for Lilly. She could never leave and fellow resistance member behind. Plus they were friends! Bekku was a beautiful young woman with curves. She had always been unique looking as a child. She had cat ears and a cat tail with rainbow streaked hair that went to her waist. Her eyes changed color to the mood she was in, which was currently orange...meaning she was busy, thinking, and searching.

"Stop Bekku...its no use" Lilly sighed while shifting. "I tried and my wrists are bruised." Bekku looked at her and sighed, feeling despair take over. Where was the other resistance members like Lucy, Luna, Polar, Black, or the wolf sisters! Or even Onyx?! They were all like a family...she was raised in the Resistance for lords sake!

Lilly (Lillian) was also very beautiful but in a sad melody way. She wore a black sleeveless dress top with camouflage caprees and black boots. She had a golden necklace in the shape of a bird and a black Newsboy cap with her secret hair clip under it, it given to her by her now dead mother.

Lilly had dirty blonde hair that reached right before her shoulders, her hardly ever putting it up. She also has smoldering brown eyes. Lilly frowned and clutched her necklace. She missed her mother...Sasha...Buttercup...and even _Zack_. At least she was here with Bekku now.

Bekku and Lilly have been friends for so long...ever since they both were in the resistance together, which Bekku was there longer. They get each other the most because they were both abused by their fathers. Lily clutched her necklace and then looked at Bekku. Suddenly Lilly's eyes widened.

"Oh Bekku.." Lilly said alarmed. "Don't change!" Bekku's eyes changed to black, meaning serious, intense, and secretive...which changes her into Bushi, her other self. Bekku has Multiple Personality Disorder and Bushi is like her protector, the serious one.

"LET US OUT!" Bushi yelled while pulling on the chains. They heard laughing which caused Bushi's eyes to twitch. Lily frowned and looked at Bushi. Bushi looked back at her and was able to calm down so she didn't hurt Lily. Suddenly Lily stiffened and looked back at Bushi, after seeing a premonition.

"Bushi...calm down its going to be okay" Lily said smirking. "I seen something" Bushi blinked at Lily and started to lean back.** (By the way..they are in a carriage..chained...while drivers are driving in the forest)**

"What...is someone finally coming?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "The others...?" Lilly smiled and nodded her head.

"Yup...and they brought Buttercup!" Lilly cried happy to see her childhood friends. Lucy and Luna were with them too! They had all been friends since childhood...until Lilly ran away and joined the resistance. Buttercup doesn't know it but that is why Luna and Lucy left...to look for Lilly.

"Really? So I finally get to meet her and her sisters.." Bushi said her eyes changing yellow, meaning mixed Emotions; many thoughts/ideas. Lilly sighed knowing Bushi wouldn't turn into Bekku until she was safe again.

"Yes...I also seen 3 boys riding with them" Lilly responded while looking at her necklace. "It was the RRBZ...the ones Blaze told us about" Bushi's eyes snapped to hers.

"So everyone else is okay?" She asked serious. Lilly nodded and began to search outside the carriage they were in. She knew it was about to happen ...about...now!

The carriage halted and horses were heard. Bushi and Lilly chuckled as they heard one get hit by Lucy's arrow. Battling commenced outside and both girls tried to see what was going on. They seen Onyx and Butch outside fighting with swords...though typically Onyx wasn't killing.

Suddenly the carriage door opened and Bubbles walked in with her arrows. She paused looking at us and smiled.

"Its okay, we're here for you" Bubbles said looking at me with glee. Lilly felt excitement spur through her at Bubbles. She never thought she would see them all again. "There" Bubbles freed Lilly with the key and Lily stretched.

Bubbles turned and paused as she took in the sight of Bushi. Bushi was ready for the nasty comment but Bubbles smiled really big at her.

"Oh my gosh...your so cute!" She giggled freeing her. Feeling safe again Bushi could tell she would like Bubbles. "You must be Bekku"

"Bushi" She corrected. "Her other self" Bubbles looked confused and looked at Lilly. Lilly grabbed both their hands.

"We'll explain it to you later!" Lilly explained while jumping out of the carriage with them. Brick, Blossom, Red, and Akari were killing off the people trying to hurt them. Boomer, Blaze, and Butch were taking on the west side... Polar, Black, Onyx, and Artic took on the North very near them.

"Bekku-!" Red called running towards her but paused...not surprised to see it was Bushi instead. They hugged and Bubbles looked around for Buttercup. Most of the fugitives were retreating now.

"Butch!" Bubbles yelled and he turned towards her. "Where is Buttercup?!" Butch froze in shock noticing he wasn't keeping tabs on his girl. Lucy and Luna ran up to Lily and they exchanged words and hugs.

"LET...ME...GO!" Buttercup screamed and everyone in battle looked to where they were. Timber and Buttercup had their arms twisted behind their backs and suddenly Sarah came out of the shadows and smirked.

"OUCH!" Timber screeched as Jeff bended her forward. Black and Butch growled going towards their girls. Timber tried to summon the forest to help her but it wasn't working yet.

"Stop!" Artic and Brick commanded. Sarah scoffed and called for Tim (one of her members).

"Please don't hurt them, we will go with you" Boomer said worried for Timber and Buttercup. Bubbles gasped at him. Bushi looked at Bubbles and Boomer and then to the group above.

"Get the orange haired girl" Sarah ordered Tim and Blossom froze. What did they want with her! Brick snarled and stood close to Blossom as Tim jumped down. Akari readied a dagger until she saw Timber's wink. Then it came to her. Blaze was also ready..not daring to take her eyes off the offender.

"If you do not hand over the girl, this one gets it" Jeff threatened while pushing a knife closer to Timber, who glared with a new plan. She looked at Akari and nodded. Akari smirked and hoped the plan would work.

"NO!" Artic and Red screeched. Lilly and Bushi stepped closer only to have Sarah push a knife closer to Buttercup. Buttercup struggled in her grasp. Luna and Lucy glared at Sarah.

"Now!" Timber yelled and she kicked Jeff. Akari teleported draining some of her energy and stabbed Jeff to push him off the cliff. Timber went down with him but landed on him ,which didn't get her hurt.

"Timber!" Black yelled going to her aid. Sarah cursed as she called for her men and another battle commenced. Sarah glared at Buttercup and hit her with her dagger, it almost missing as Buttercup tried to dodge and it cuts her side.

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles and Blossom shouted. Bubbles armed an arrow and tried to shoot Sarah but she missed. Lucy looked at Bubbles and grabbed her own arrow and shot Sarah in the arm, making her release Buttercup.

"Nice shooting Lucy!" Buttercup laughed winking. Lucy saluted her to be funny and Buttercup jumped off the cliff. Lilly and Luna looked in shock at her boldness. All of sudden Sarah cried out as Blaze, who sneaked up on her, pushed her down the cliff too.

Sarah used a dagger to stop her fall and out of the corner of her eye saw the RRBZ coming after her. She laughed and called for her men to shoot a flaming arrow at Buttercup and Bubbles.

"Bubbles watch out!" Blossom warned and Bushi got in front of Bubbles. Bubbles gasped and pushed Bushi, not wanting Bushi's life to end because of her. Buttercup landed on the ground a little hurt but didn't have time to react.

"NO!" Onyx and Blaze yelled as the arrows drew closer. Suddenly Sun, Rose, and Dash yelled horse noises as something white glowed. Their belts flew in the air and straight towards them.

"What-" Blossom was cut off by the belts clutching on their waists and blinking.

"HYPER BLOSSOM"

"ROLLING BUBBLES"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP"

The girls blinked at their new outfits, which was like this:

Blossom was a dark pink dress ending above the knees. The top was a V that was corset style( that was like thick tank top straps) and had a pink color in the middle. She had black knuckle gloves defined with dark pink and shin length boots that were matching dark pink with pink outlining. Blossom had her big bow tying her pony tail.

Bubbles was a dark blue dress ending above the knees. The top was the same corset type as Blossom's except blue in the middle and her dress showed her shoulders. She also had black knuckle gloves with blue outlining and shin length dark blue boots outlined in blue. Bubbles had her two high pigtails but they were curly and had dark blue ribbons in each.

Buttercups was a dark green ending above the knees. Top was the same as Bubbles except a one shoulder and green in the middle of the corset design. The end of her dress was spiky. Her boots were shin length and dark green with green outlining and she had the same gloves but her colors.

"Woah..." Polar stared in awe at the sudden change. Sarah, Tim, and Jeff stared nervously as they clutched their wounds. The girls felt a weird power building and suddenly weapons appeared in their hands.

"BUBBLE EXTREME!" Bubbles jumped from her spot with Lilly, Luna, Lucy, and Bushi and threw bubbles at the arrows with her bubble wand, catching them in bubbles.

"Now that is magic" Red commented while checking on Timber. Artic and Timber smirked at Red and agreed.

Blossom jumped in the air too and twisted in the air. "SUMMER JELLY HIT!" She cried throwing her new weapon, her yoyo, into Sarah pushing her into her guys. Her guys started to retreat, including Jeff and Tim.

"RADIATING SWING!" Buttercup hissed while swing her hammer into the ground making Sarah stumble and run away too.

All girls landed on the ground and fainted from the new energy...everyone else just staring at them in shock.

* * *

**Thats it everyone! If you have any questions for the characters feel free to ask...or me **

**Also if you don't know...The PPGZ's belts activated for the first time because they were in danger...and the girls had no control over their actions to protect themselves that time... so it used up energy and they fainted ^^**

**ALSO I don't need any new characters right now...until I can get used to these I already have. ^.^ Thanks!**

**NOW R&R peeps I must know how I did...:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I am back for more =3 Anyways, I'm at 63 thanks to you guys...its so awesome ='D I will keep it up! I hope you guys are enjoying the characters, I am trying (a little worrying) hard about them..**

**Any questions for me or the characters feel free to ask!**

* * *

"What the hell just happened?!" Butch yelled as they were all running to the spot the girls passed out at. They were back in normal clothes and looked blissfully at peace. Brick looked up at the Wolf Sisters and back to Blossom.

"Well obviously they have magic they didn't tell us about" Blaze said confused. Akari jumped to her side and poked the side of her head.

"Which did you see them in action?!" Akari gushed admiring her best friend, Blossom. "They were AMAZZZINNGG" Blaze giggled and nodded.

"Yes they were, but how could they keep it from us?" Polar asked still looking in shock. Boomer bent down and picked Bubbles up in his arms and frowned.

"Hello people, they didn't keep it from us" Boomer started while getting their attention. "They never knew, and how can one idiot tell? Well their faces and reactions to the belts for one thing"

"Boomer is right" Lucy said putting her equipment in their rightful places. Bushi, having changed back to Bekku blinked at the girls. She tilts her head to Lilly who looked back at her with a small smile.

"Did you know that this would happen to Lilly?" She asked curiously. Lilly smiled again but shook her head. Black and Timber looked at each other raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you didn't Lilly?" Red asked putting a hand on her hip. Lilly nodded and stared at Buttercup.

"We can't just leave them on the ground...we need to take them back to the hideout." Luna says narrowing her eyes at the RRBZ.

"Your right, let's get going" Brick and Polar said softly. They looked at each other and grinned. Polar seen the look between them and began to get jealous. He cuts Brick off and grabs Artic's hand bringing her to their horses.

"Okay then" Timber giggled after her twin sister and walked to her horse with Black, who was smirking at her. Luna looked at Lucy and then to Lilly who nodded at her while she nods back. Looks like her secret success within the Resistance would soon come out.

"Come on" Butch blurted while picking Buttercup up in his arms. She slightly turned, her head resting on his muscular chest and he smirks. Brick shakes his head at him and picks up Blossom. He smiles at her in his arms and moves a strand on hair out of her eyes. Boomer picks up Bubbles carefully as if not to break her.

"Hurry guys, let's go before they come back!" Onyx called out to them, her eyes lingering on the Blue couple. She quickly looks away and sees Luna looking back at her, smiling slightly. Onyx tilts her head, wondering whats wrong with her fellow member...her friend.

But everyone had the same thing on their mind: What the hell just happened here?

* * *

"Bekku! Akari! Lilly! I'm so glad to see you here!" Mama (Resistance 'Mother') said grasping them in a choking bear hug. Red giggled and her them too, followed by her sisters. Polar and Black just looked at each other and snickered with a following charming smile.

"Mama?" Butch asked raising an eyebrow. Blaze giggled and turned to her friends. Onyx tried not to laugh.

"She is the Resistance Mother...she takes care of all of us!" Blaze answered him and they nod with understanding. But they longed for their own mother...Brick quickly shook his head and tried to get the woman's attention.

"Umm...excuse me" Boomer asked while getting Mama's attention. She gasped at the girls in his arms and looked a bit too knowing.

"Follow me, I can have rooms ready for you all" She said to the Ruffs and Puff.

"You mind if we come?" Akari, Blaze, Luna, Lucy, and Lilly asked looking at Mama. She shook her head and they beamed.

"We will just go help with other activities then" Onyx said grabbing Red's hand with a big grin. Red returned it and they walked off together while giggling.

"Us too" Timber and Artic said smiling after Red. "But tells us about those girls whenever they wake up!"

"Certainly" Mama said winking at the boys behind the twins. Polar and Black rubbed their heads and blushed, following the Wolf Twins **(A/N: Artic and Timber are twins, Red is their younger sister)**

"Okay...lets show them the rooms" Blaze grinned at the boys and they knew she was up to no good. Boomer gulped as they walked up the stairs the other Resistance members following their movements like hawks. (ones they don't know yet)

Mama led them in the hall where all the rooms for the Resistance members were. Brick looked in shock. Their was only two beds, 3 at the most in each room. It looked cabin style of course with flowers or animal skins. Each door had the Resistance member's name on it.

Passing by they seen Polar and Black's room, The Wolf sisters shared a room together, Bekku and Lilly, Luna and Lucy, Onyx and Akari, Blaze and someone named Annabel...more names that they didn't know yet.

"Here is our fist stop" Akari commented while giggling. Brick stared at his new friend trying to figure her out. There were two bed mats looking undisturbed..the room itself clean like no one owned it yet, plus their was no name on the door outside.

"This is yours and the orange haired girls room now" Mama said breaking out in a grin. Brick blushed and looked at Blossom in his arms. The RRBZ glared with narrowed eyes at Blaze and she giggled. So this was her intention.

"Beside it is the two young blue's room and then the green's.." She added while looking at Boomer and Butch who nodded looking at their rooms, Boomer looking nervous and Butch looking mischievous. Luna and Lucy shook their heads at him.

"Okay I will be right back, I have to check on someone they brought in for medical help" Mama said walking away from the group with a smile.

"Well?" Akari said glancing at Brick. Brick looked at her again and nodded, placing Blossom on the left bed and sighing. "I guess this is where we split up" Everyone nodded going into the other rooms, Akari staying with Brick.

"What do you think is with these belts?" Brick asked looking at them. They studied it closely and shrugged, honestly having no idea.

Meanwhile in Boomer and Blaze settled Bubbles in the bed in their room. Boomer stared at Bubbles worriedly while Blaze seemed to walk to the door with a piece of parchment.

"What are you doing Blaze?" Boomer asked raising an eyebrow. She looked at him with a smirk. She wrote 'Boomer & Bubbles' and glued it to the door. Boomer blushed at the idea of sharing a room with a girl, especially since he liked said girl.

"Just finalizing...welcome to the Resistance!" Blaze said jumping next to Boomer. He smiled at her and turned to look at Bubbles.

"What was that really...? What was those weapons or whatever they were holding?" Boomer asked out loud wondering if Blaze could really answer the questions. If the Wolf sisters didn't know then no one really did.

"I...honestly have no idea" Blaze said grinning happily. Boomer shook his head laughing slightly while secretly hoping the answers would come soon.

In the Green's room, Butch places Buttercup beside him in the bed and Luna raises an eyebrow. Butch grins at the girls and pulls the covers over Buttercup and glances at her.

"You know Butch...she is our childhood friend" Lucy said pricking her finger on an arrow while glaring at him.

"So if you hurt her..." Lilly trails off while grinning evilly making Butch nervous on spot.

"You'll hear from us first" Luna growled threatening, Butch giving a 'WTF' face. The girls laughed their butts off while Butch stared at Luna.

"You just growled at me" He sputtered in disbelief. Luna looked at Lucy and Lilly while they nodded at her. Luna turned to Butch and smirked.

"Brace yourself..." Lucy muttered while Lilly muffled her giggles. Butch gave them a confused look.

"I am...a SHAPESHIFTER" Luna announced while flashing her canine teeth at him. Butch stared for a minute and then fell off the bed, having fainted.

"Oh my god...he fainted." The girls stared in shock with a 'O.O' face. Then they burst out in laughter again.

"At first I thought you said 'SHOPLIFTER' " Lilly giggled. Lucy and Luna laughed out loud both of their bow and arrows spilling out into the floor.

"Shoplifter?!" Lucy cried wiping her tears. Luna laughed with her and shook her head. **(Is Butch's reaction funny as hell or what?!)**

Meanwhile Polar and Artic were in library together. Nothing special just a room with a couple of desks made from cherry wood. The room was filled with scrolls in hive looking selves**(A/N: You guys know those wine shelves? That you just put the bottle in and it sits there...well that's what I mean) **

"Hey Artic...this might be a clue" Polar said sitting beside her and placing the book in front of them, discarding the one she had been reading.

"Really?" Artic said raising an eyebrow. Her arm brushes past his chest and she blushes. He catches her blush and grins.

"Yes..." He trails off staring at her. He shakes his head and opens the book flipping to a certain page. "Read this.."

"Modern Western magicians generally state magic's primary purpose to be personal spiritual growth. Modern perspectives on the theory of magic broadly follow two major views. The first sees magic as a result of a universal sympathy within the universe, where if something is done here a result happens somewhere else. The other view sees magic as a collaboration with spirits who cause the effect." **(LOOKED UP ON GOOGLE...NOT FROM MY KNOWLEDGE SO I DO NOT CLAIM OR OWN THIS)**

Artic turns to look at Polar who was grinning. She knew he wasn't stupid...but to think he found a clue before her made her competitive.

"I win" He whispered in her ear and she frowned looking at him. "Now...I think they girls triggered something in themselves that reacts to the belts spiritual powers...maybe they have insight"

"I wonder how much they know.." Artic trailed off. "I haven't seen them wear the belts yet...and in fact it was on their horses.."

"We still don't know much about them...so we will find out when they wake up" She adds while looking at the spot Polar used to be in. "Polar?"

Polar suddenly swings down from the roof on the cabin and kisses her nose while chuckling. Artic jumps in surprise and stares at him in surprise.

"Like it?" Polar said walking back to the floor, pointing at his boots. "Len made these...though its dangerous to try" Artic sighed and smiled at her crush.

"Only you would do something dangerous..."

* * *

**"THOSE BRATS!"** Sarah yelled while addressing her wounds. Jeff looked at her and sighed. Now she is going to be angry the whole way. "Just what are those brats?!"**  
**

"I have no idea about the kind of magic they have" Tim commented while bandaging his thigh. "But I seriously hate that Lucy"

"No kidding...her and Luna are dangerous!" Lee (Another bounty hunter member of Sarah's) wailed while trying to get the arrow-head out of his hip.

"I'm genuinely surprised Luna didn't show her magic during battle" Jeff snorted while standing up and drinking a bottle of water. Sarah looked up and grinned.

"Maybe...but first we need to report this to his...highness...and see if he still wants the Orange haired girl" Brad (Yet another member...lol)smirked. 'Why can't I get Buttercup out of my head? I only seen her from the sidelines..' He thought angrily.

"I don't see the buzz" Sarah scoffed feeling jealous. "She isn't beautiful or sexy like me"

"Well that's true" Jeff lied trying to not start anything. The other boys agreed fast and Sarah smiled while leaning back.

"Now boys...lets contact the King and then figure out our next move..."

**(A/N: Just so there isn't any confusion...there is more bounty hunters with her but these are her main guys and they linger around her..lol...its Jeff, Tim, Lee, and Brad..) **

* * *

In Brick and Blossom's room, Mama and Akari was studying them closely. Brick was looking at Blossom with a protective feeling. He wanted to shield her from pain he wasn't sure she was feeling...but something ELSE stirred in him and made his heart burn...he didn't know what...but it didn't feel like passion, hate, or anything else.

"Look.." Mama said smiling as Blossom stirred and started to open her eyes. Akari leaped on the bed with her, anxious to talk to her best friend. Blossom stared at Brick and then Akari.

"Who..? Where...?" Blossom murmured while sitting up in the bed. Mama pushed her back to lay down.

"You used quite a lot of energy, so lay down dear" She said and Blossom's eyes widened as she recalled the events. She looked down at herself and saw her other corset.

"Blossom...what is that belt?" Brick asked her while sitting on the bed on her other side while Akari was sitting on the right side. Blossom studied the belt and met their questioning stares.

"My dad...is a Professor..-"

"How is he doing by the way?!" Akari asked remembering the Professor from years ago. Blossom smiled and nodded although she wasn't sure herself.

"And the day the King invaded our kingdom..." Blossom said biting her lip at the memory...she had to leave her home...her father...but at least she met Brick and reunited with her childhood friend Akari...

Brick rubbed her back supportive while Mama studied them both closely. She had heard of a Professor...man in fact...but she wondered which...she was suddenly filled with great hope...are they still alive?! Can this girl be...?

"My dad gave me and my sisters these belts...and said when we are in danger they will protect us..." Blossom finished while smiling at Brick. He was being so sweet...god she really liked him...

"Interesting...may I?" Mama asked and Blossom nodded. Mama grabbed her pink compactor and studied it. "This is the source of your magic..."

"I'm guessing so...It responded to my inner call for help..I was scared" Blossom admitted while feeling heat rise in her cheeks. Akari poked one of them and hugged her friend.

"I'm just glad you and the others are okay..!" She cheered while Blossom smiled again. Mama gasped as she studied the compactor, it had opened. 4 single buttons were displayed...

A yellow button in the middle (to turn back to normal)

A pink button (Blossom's call button)

A blue button (Bubbles' call button)

A green button (Buttercup's call button)

"What is it..?" Brick asked studying the compact. Mama looked at Blossom and smiled wide. Blossom and Akari tilted their head and looked at her questioningly.

"Professor Utonium?!" Mama yelled with tears in her eyes. "My dear girl...you are Blossom! Oh my..." She started to cry and walk around the room.

"Umm yes ma'am" Blossom answered politely while looking at Brick who shrugged.

"HOW IS KEN?!" She babbled while tears streaming down her face. Blossom gasped and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"He is okay...with the Professor...how do you know him.. Akari?" Blossom turned to her.

"I never told..."

"Ken is...my son" Mama said while wiping her tears. Blossom felt the air leave her. This was Professor's long-lost wife...that they all thought was dead! She remembered being 8, Ken 4, and their mother disappearing after a raid of fugitives along with other women.

"You are..." Blossom said feeling tears rise. Mama nodded and hugged Blossom who was still in shock but wrapped her arms around her.

"I remember these belts..." Mama commented. Brick and Akari looked at her confused. "The day you girls were delivered on our doorstep they were in your baskets. We studied them and found out they had magical qualities.."

"That's almost what Professor said" Blossom replied looking at her with a small smile. Mama kissed her forehead and walked to the door.

"I am going to go see Bubbles and Buttercup, explain whats happening" Mama said and walked out the door. Blossom smiled happily. It's great that all the people she presumed dead were still alive and well.

"What a surprise" Brick sighed in relief. Akari nodded while staring at the door.

* * *

**Sorry its a little shorter but I am finding myself busy as the summer ends :/**

**SPECIAL**** SHOUT OUT TIME! ( I have decided you guys deserve attention and know my appreciation!)**

**CuroLavaJewel, Luna Eclipse 33, Kittie Catty, BunniesGoRAWRRR, Artic Queen, Dawn Terrace of the night, tiny72000, bunnylov3r22,Singing Bella, and poochipoochi  
**

YOU ALL ARE AWESOME BUT THESE GUYS DESERVE PRAISE FOR HELPING ME WITH CHARACTERS! These are the characters they helped me make...or helped with ideas...:

**CuroLavaJewel: Lucyana (Lucy)**

******Luna Eclipse 33: Luna Blackfire**

**********Kittie Catty: Lillian (Lilly)**

******BunniesGoRAWRRR: Akari Rose **

**********bunnylov3r22: Helped with the Bounty hunters (Mainly Sarah)**

******Artic Queen: Artic, Timber, Red, Polar, and Black**

******Dawn Terrace of the night: Blaze**

******tiny72000: Onyx **

**********poochipoochi: Bekku/Bushi**

**********Singing Bella: Annabel (Who is going to be a late character...I haven't been able to put her in yet hehe)  
**

**Now if any of you reviewers have any comments or questions for these characters please ask away!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey guys! I'm back with more ideas, so Ima have some major fun writing this up for you ;D**

**Enjoy yourselves! =3 **THANKS FOR THE 66 REVIEWS! :'D

* * *

**(NIGHTTIME, DURING DINNER)**

"RED GET YOUR BUTT IN THAT SEAT!" Artic yelled tapping her foot impatiently. Red and onyx giggled at her anger, knowing full well that it was Polar that caused it. Whenever she gets angry it's because Polar did something to her.

"I worked hard to cook this stuff!" Mama complained while sighing. Polar and Black came in laughing and clutching their stomach.

"There you guys are!" Blaze giggled winking. "I thought we might need to send Timber" With that Timber flashed her evil smile making both boys paused.

"Now now..." Luna said grinning. Lucy on the other hand just laughed softly. "Lilly where is Buttercup?"

"I have no idea, Butch is supposed to be taking her down here" Lilly laughed nervously in her chair. Lucy and Luna face palmed. Suddenly Blossom and Brick come in the room with a smile.

"You two look lovey-dovey" Akari giggled making them blush. All eyes were now on the pair. Blossom waved her hands back and forth.

"Ehehe whats there to eat?" She asked in a fast tone. Onyx and Red snickered at each other. Timber giggled.

"Turkey, freshly caught and cleaned" Mama said putting the plate on the table. Polar and Black eyed it hungrily.

"Yo" Butch said coolly as he came in and froze at Luna. Luna smirked at him. Ever since she told him she was a shape shifter they have had fun at his expense.

"Thanks for leaving me" Buttercup muttered as she came around the wall. Butch grinned at her and grabbed her arm. "W-What?"

"I didn't know, next time I won't let you leave my side" Butch murmured and Lucy hit him on top of his head. "Hey!"

"Butch you never change" Brick sighed with a smirk. Blossom and Buttercup stared at each other.

"Buttercup, you have heard from Ma-"

"Yes" Buttercup said sitting down and totally ignoring Mama, who looked at Blossom with a sad smile. Buttercup apparently didn't take the news as well as everyone else. Akari blinked and took a potato from the plate. Boomer and Bekku came in and smiled at the food.

"Oh my god...I'm SO hungry!" Bekku cried as she took a seat beside Lilly. They smiled at each other and began to fix their plates. Boomer licked his lips.

"I have to bring the food for the other tables, be right back" Mama smiled while walking away. Blossom blinked at Brick and he urged her to eat.

"Hey where is Bubbles?" Onyx asked staring at Boomer. Everyone looked at him and he smiled nervously.

"She is coming down now, I think" Boomer said looking up and thinking. Timber looked around narrowing her eyes.

"Hey Annabel isn't here either" She said pushing a strand of hair out of her face. Blaze paused.

"She is my roommate, I think she said she was going to shower first"

* * *

Bubbles looked down at the ground while walking down the hall. She couldn't get her mind of the new information she learned just 2 hours ago. The Resistance Mama is her mom...technically. And Bubbles has magic of her own? What the heck was this belt? But she couldn't help but like the design of its corset and her little staff thingy.

Bubbles sighed and hit something, falling to the ground with it. She opened her eyes and found a girl looking at her in surprise. It was a girl who looked her age with brown hair and natural blonde tips. She also had really cute brown eyes. She wore a brown corset dress with a strap that had a dagger on it.

"S-Sorry, I was lost in thought" Bubbles said helping the girl to her feet. "My name is Bubbles...Utonium" The girl cocked her head and stared.

"Annabel..."

"Nice to meet you, Annabel" Bubbles said feeling nervous. This girl seemed like the unpredictable quiet type. Bubbles didn't know how to act around the girl.

"Same to you, are you a new member?" She asked looking up at Bubbles face. "Or are you Boomer's girlfriend?"

Bubbles eyes widened significantly and her face turned bright red. She fell back and Annabel blinked.

"H-How..i mean no-"

"Blaze is my roommate so I know all about the RRBZ, and I see you who reminds me of Boomer.." She said smiling slightly. "You seem very nice"

"I like to think I am" Bubbles smiled slightly, also kinda nervous. She blinked and re-adjusted herself. "Are you going to dinner?"

"Uh-huh..." Annabel smiled while nodding her head. "Wanna go together?" Bubbles smile brightened.

"Sure!" Bubbles cheered as they began to slowly walk to the stairs. Annabel stared at her and smiled to herself. She might have found someone as nice and shy as she was.

"Hey Bubbles...?"

"Yes Anna-chan?" Bubbles asked still smiling and turning to her new friend. Annabel stared at her for the new nickname she was given.

"May I call you Awa-chan?_(Awa means Bubbles in Japanese)_" Annabel asked her cheeks turning pink. Bubbles giggled.

"Hai!" She replied as they went down the stairs.

"THERE YOU TWO ARE!" Polar laughed with some potatoes in his mouth. Both girls turned away turning green. "Eh?"

"CLOSE YOUR MOUTH RETARD!" Onyx shouted throwing a plastic material at him making the Wolf sisters laugh. Buttercup and Lily laughed at him.

"So I see you made a new friend" Blossom said smiling at Bubbles. Bubbles blushed and nodded 3 times.

"Nice to meet you" Annabel said turning to Blossom and Buttercup. Buttercup nodded and Blossom returned the favor.

"We have a lot to eat Bubbles!" Boomer smiled as he patted to a seat beside him. Bubbles blushed a lot and Annabel giggled. She took her hand and placed her in the seat, grabbing a chair and sitting next to the two blues.

"Eat whatever you like" Red said smiling at Bubbles. Annabel and Bubbles began to grab the same things, mainly vegetables.

"Ehhhh? Don't you eat meat Bubbles?" Black asked raising an eyebrow at the blonde. She shook her head shyly.

"I'm a vegetarian..."

"Really?" Annabel turned to her in surprise. "That's something new I learned, I'm not a big meat fan myself.."

"Honestly Bubbles, your weird" Buttercup grinned shoving a piece of turkey in her mouth. Luna shook her head.

"Not all Bubbles, like we said...eat what you want!" Luna cheered grabbing some more carrots. Lucy grinned while nodding once.

"Arigato Luna-chan"

"Say what are we doing tomorrow?" Brick asked as he pushed his plate away, Blossom looking at him in slight worry.

"We have nothing planned yet" Artic said grabbing her and Timber's dishes and walking away to put them in the cleaning bucket.

"We can experiment with the girls new powers" Butch offered while staring at Buttercup. She caught him and they both looked away blushing slightly.

"I think it's a good idea, we all need the training" Bekku chimed in while stacking up more plates for Artic. Red smiled and began to help her.

"Its true" Red said as she was helping. "Do we need to vote?" The girls laughed.

"It's true that we should, plus..." Blaze started. "I NEED TO SEE IT AGAIN! YOU GIRLS WERE SO KAWAII!"

"U-uh..." The girls said hating the attention. Boomer, Butch, and Brick laughed.

"Nani? You have a magic power Awa-chan?" Annabel asked turning to Bubbles. Bubbles paused and nodded. "Me too, music magic"

"Music? I haven't heard a lot of that in my time" Blossom said and Buttercup nodded.

"WHAT!" Onyx and Lilly yelled. "You never heard music?!"

"We have but only like once or twice" Buttercup shrugged. The other's mouths hung open, even the RRBZ.

"Your serious?! Didn't you ever had it in your town?" Boomer asked surprised.

"Well we did but we were never allowed into town" Blossom said getting nervous. Artic and Timber come back from putting dirty dishes away.

"Timber, they haven't heard good music before" Black said staring at the girl. Timber's eyes widened as she looked at the Puffs.

"WHATTT!" Artic shouted. "You girls have missed out!"

"Wait, why weren't you allowed into town?" Akari asked after FINALLY finishing her food. Blossom glanced at Buttercup nervously.

"Because...a lot of boys would try to take us..." Bubbles said as all the Puffs started blushing. The room paused for a few seconds.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Polar, Black, Akari, and Blaze laughed in a hard tone.

"I got tears!"

"OHH MAN!"

"Ahahaha you girls are so kawaii,huh?"

"It's not funny, at all" Buttercup frowned puffing her cheeks and crossing her arms. Lucy and Luna stopped laughing and stared at their friend.

"Hey don't worry BC...maybe when we have time, we will listen to music" Lucy said smirking. Buttercup shook her head.

"By the way Artic, we are training the girl's new powers tomorrow" Luna said nodding at Timber.

"YAY TRAINING!" Timber screeched and Artic rolled her eyes. Red sighed and laid her head down. Mama came to the table looking frighteningly serious.

"What's wrong?" Onyx asked while looking at her. Mama sighed and handed a scroll to Brick.

"It seems a new mission has come up" She said as Brick scanned the scroll then handed it to Polar.

"What is it about?" Bekku asked her eyes changing to yellow.

"We have to get rid of a dangerous fugitive.." Polar said as he studied the scroll with Black peering into it as well. "Class B"

People around the table gasped, much to the Puffs confusion. Buttercup turned to Lucy and Luna but they were studying Black.

"What is Class B?" Bubbles asked Annabel who seemed frozen.

"I'll explain, there are classes to how dangerous a fugitive is.." Red said looking for someone to finish.

"Class D being not so dangerous then Class C meaning a challenge, Class B meaning dangerous and Class A meaning lethal" Akari finished letting in sink in.

"So this person we have to kill..." Blossom shivered at the word. "Is dangerous?"

"Got it" Timber nodded. Artic looked at the girls.

"Up until now we have only been dealing with Class D and C's" She explained and they nodded.

"So this is a step up" Mama smiled. "You have new members anyways, but looks like training is canceled."

"Excuse me" Bubbles said getting attention. "I refuse to kill"

"What?" Black and Polar asked in disbelief.

"Just like me" Onyx said smiling slightly. "Don't worry, just help other people...you don't have too"

"But you should anyways" Buttercup muttered feeling annoyed by Bubbles words. Blossom sighed.

"Well you got your first assignment, maybe you should head to your rooms" Mama ordered while smiling sweetly.

"Hai..."

* * *

(IN GREEN'S ROOM)

"Hey Butch...?" Buttercup asked while not facing him. She was facing her futon and her face was hidden by the shadow.

"Yes Kawaii-chan?" He asked grinning slightly. He was already shirtless and in his futon ready to sleep.

"Do you think...there is something wrong with me?" She asked kneeling to get in her futon.

"Nani?"

"I mean...I don't understand this magic...or magic in general.." Buttercup said as she turned in her futon to face him. He was facing her and studying her face. She blushed as she saw part of his muscled chest. He blinks at her blush and then smirks.

"You can look but you can't touch Kawaii-cha-" Buttercup interrupted him by throwing a pillow in his face.

"That should be MY line baka!" She shouted with a bright red face. She clutched her other pillow and clenched her pillow. "I should have known better than to open up to y-"

Butch had gotten out of his futon and was near hers. He put an arm around her chest and pulled her to him, his face hidden. Buttercup stared up at him in surprise.

"Gomen...I'm kind of nervous, I just don't want my brothers getting hurt tomorrow...or...you.."

"B-Butch?"

"And I'm sorry if I seem insensitive...you can open up to me...I'll listen" He said staring at her in the eyes. She noticed they seem to glisten and she blushed. She pushed out of his grip and covered up again.

"B-Baka...don't surprise me like that!"

Butch stared at her and a small smile broke out on his face. He gets up and goes to his futon to try to forget why his heart is thumping loudly.

* * *

(IN RED'S ROOM)

Blossom stared at her futon wondering how she will sleep like this. She was in the same room with Brick, ALONE with him. She turns and sees him staring at her with his arms crossed behind his head and his chest exposed.

"You okay?" He asked cocking an eyebrow at her red face. She blinked and turned around, getting in her futon.

"Y-Yeah, just peachy"

"You're scared about tomorrow aren't you?" Brick asked. Suddenly Blossom pulled the covers over her face. Brick blinked and his eyes softened. "Blossom..."

"I'm not scared of tomorrow that much...I'm scared to _CHANGE_" She admitted while blushing. Why did he have this effect on her?!

"Everyone is scared of that you know"

"Whatever..."

"Hey Blossom?"

"Yea...Brick?"

Brick waits until she undoes the cover and looks at him. He grins at her red face and feels his own heat up.

"I'll be right by your side, okay?" He said and watched as she gasped slightly and blushed. "So you don't have to freak out so much.."

"A-Arigatooo..." She stuttered. Brick chuckled and turned away wanting to get some rest. _'Don't worry Blossom...'_

Blossom blinked at Brick's back and smiled. '_Thanks Brick'_

* * *

(IN THE BLUE'S ROOM)

"Umm Bubbles?" Boomer asked sweat dropping. Bubbles was in her futon but it was so obvious she was shaking. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine" She said smiling even though he knew it was fake. He sits down beside her futon and she sits up. "Boomer?"

"You made a friend" Boomer smiled trying to make small talk. "Annabel, huh?"

"Yes" Bubbles said with a true smile. "I'm so happy!"

"That's good, I like that"

"Huh?"

"O-oh nothing" Boomer muttered while scolding himself for saying that out loud. Bubbles laid down again and yawned. She glanced at Boomer's face and blushed. _'He is so handsome, like a prince'_ Bubbles started thinking about the dangerous fugitive that they needed to kill. She remembered the one that tried to have his way with her when Boomer saved her.

"Bubbles, why are you crying?" Boomer asked alarmed. She sniffed and put both hands on both eyes.

"G-Gomen...I'm s-scared" She said and Boomer's eyes softened as he stared down at the tiny girl.

"About the fugitive?"

"Mhhmm...*hiccup*" Bubbles said calming herself down. She didn't want to look like a crybaby in front of Boomer, even though that was exactly what she was.

"Bubbles..."

"Y-Yea Boomer?" Bubbles asked finally calm enough to steady her breathing. She yawned again, a couple of final tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" He said staring at her and her eyes widened and her face turned red.

"A-Ari...Arigato.." She said embarrassed. He chuckled and stared out into space as the silence set in. Maybe he should tell her...

"He-" Boomer stopped when he noticed the blonde sleeping soundly, with a peaceful look on her face. "I love you..."

* * *

**CUTTTT! THATS ALL! :D:D**

**RANDOM SHOUT OUT TIME!**

4Eva Dreaming, Thank you for all your reviews! Luna Eclipse 33 and BunniesGoRAWRRR thanks for reviewing almost every chapter! :) I appreciate it highly! Thanks

**SO NOW GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS ;D TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I'M STILL TAKING QUESTIONS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter! But before that...**

**A couple of people are getting confused so let me explain the relationships between the main characters..**

**Artic, Red, Timber:** Sisters, Artic and Timber are twins...Red is younger

**Luna, Lucy, Lily:** Best friends with each other and BC

**Annabel: **Bubbles new friend and Blaze's roommate

**Blaze:** RRBZ's childhood friend

**Bekku/Bushi: **Best friends with Lily

**Black and Polar:** Artic and Timber's crushes

**Onyx: **friends with everyone especially Buttercup and Bubbles

**Akari: **Blossom's best friend

**Resistance 'Mama'**: Ken's mother/girls adoptive mother

**Bounty Hunters:** Sarah, Jeff, Tim, Lee and Brad **(none are related to the other here) **

**Sorry to those who were or are confused...I didn't mean to confuse you XD **

* * *

**_~Beautiful things happen when you distance yourself from NEGATIVITY~ Bubbles ^.^ _**

"Is everyone all set?" Polar asked as he tried to suppress his yawn. Black noticed this and yawned himself. Polar glared at Black and yawned. Red and Timber laughed.

"I believe so" Artic said rolling her eyes. "Now its been decided that we will go in groups, different locations"

"Nani?" Buttercup said with a tick mark. "What's that about?!" Butch grinned as he looked at her. She blushed a little remembering last night.

"Just tell us the groups please" Blossom sweat dropped at her sister. Artic grinned.

"Well its me and my sisters with those blockheads" She said pointing to Black and Polar who blinked. "RRBZ with the PPGZ..."

"Your serious?" Buttercup groaned and Butch snickered at her. He places an arm around her shoulders.

"We are going to be spending a lot of time together Kawaii-chan~" Butch mocks flirtatiously. Buttercup glares at him while shaking his arm off.

"What about us, then?" Blaze said smirking to herself. Timber snatched the paper from Artic and scanned it. She breaks out in a tight smile, trying not to laugh.

"Oh god..." Akari said face palming. Blossom sweat dropped and patted her back.

"Its Akari, Blaze, and Bekku. Luna, Lucy, and Lilly. Onyx and Annabel" She said smiling more.

"Awesome!" Blaze and Akari cried hugging each other.

"Lets show some mad skills" Luna and Lucy smirked at Lily. They laughed in a malicious tone and the RRBZ paled. Boomer looked at Bubbles and smiled at her. He bends to her ear and whispers.

"I told you I'd be there to protect you" He says grinning happily. Bubbles blushes with steam coming off her head. Everyone looked curiously and Buttercup face palmed. Why does Bubbles have to be so shy?

"Alright, we have north" Black said scanning the pages over Timber's shoulders. She notices how close his face is and blushes a little. Black notices and grins to himself.

"Lucy, you guys have West. RRBZ you guys have East. Onyx you and Annabel have the central area and Blaze you guys have south" Timber says and everyone nods in understanding.

"Okay!" Red cheered. "I can't wait" She rubbed her hands together and Artic smiled.

"First, Mama stored our weapons in this crate" Akari said happily. Blaze gasps and zooms to the crate making everyone sweat drop.

"Hey Blaze-chan what weapon do you have?" The RRBZ boys asked. Blaze chuckles and pulls her weapon out. It was a golden whip. The boys sweat dropped and shrunk back. Blaze giggled.

"The best part about this weapon is my opponents never see my coming just the pain from the whip" She says narrowing her eyes with a wide grin. Buttercup clapped.

"We don't need weapons" Red winks at Blaze and Blaze rolls her eyes.

"Be lucky with your magic"

"Hey girls..are you sure we can transform again?" Bubbles asked turning to them, mainly Blossom. Blossom paused.

"Well, yes from what I believe. These things.." Blossom paused again to point at the middle. "We just have to press the yellow button."

"Oh.." Bubbles said giggling. Annabel grabbed her weapon and Bubbles stared. It was just a small dagger. Annabel smiled at Bubbles.

"I don't really need anything more, my weapon is a voice after all" She said smiling more. Bubbles smiled back, finally understanding.

"I already have my weapon" Luna smirked holding up her bow with a wink. Buttercup thumbs up while Butch rolled his eyes.

"Don't really need one that bad" Lily said smirking at Butch. "However.." She pulled a small sword out of her bag.

"I prefer my weapon, did you see the size of it?" Buttercup gushed with star eyes making Luna laughed. Lucy shook her head with a smirk. Lucy gave Luna the bow and arrows.

"You girls are retarded. Weapon size doesn't matter, you just have to be strong. Like me" Butch said stretching his muscles making the girl's eyes widened for a second and then they laughed.

"Like this?" Lucy asked punching Butch where he yelped and fell over. Brick stared at Butch bored.

"They love picking on you" He said the obvious and Butch groaned. Boomer sweat dropped and helped him up.

"Okay guys...We are going on ahead. Remember what he looks like from the description and BE CAREFUL." Artic said and everyone noticed they were already on horses. Black smirks at Butch with a challenge and they ride off.

"Lets get ready too Annabel" Onyx smiled while grabbing a couple of daggers. Annabel looked at Bubbles and then nodded.

"Hai" She said softly. They both got on horses, said their goodbyes and rode off. Brick sighed and looked at the girls. The RRBZ all got big swords...Butch trying to get the heaviest that ended up falling, making Luna laugh at him.

"Luna" Lucy said as they turned around. "I got our horses, you ready Lily?" Lily tucked her necklace in her black shirt and nodded.

"Be careful Lily" Bekku warned while looking worried. Lily smiled.

"Take care of yourself too Bekku." Lily said and then cupped her hand over her mouth. "YOU TOO BUTTERCUP!"

"Sure thing!" Buttercup laughed. Luna and Lucy's eyes widened when they noticed Butch very close to her and he gave them a serious look. That's because they forgot...

_They weren't the ones protecting Buttercup anymore..not like before. _

"Wow..." Lily said and smiled. "YOU TOO BUTCH! WE NEED SOMEONE TO BEAT UP" Butch fell over anime style and Buttercup laughed. With that Luna, Lucy and Lily rode off.

"AAAAAHHH I DONT WANT TO LEAVE YOU YET BLOSSOM!" Akari cried while hugging/ shaking and poking Blossom who sweat dropped twice.

"It will be fine Akari" Blossom smiled. "I got...someone to protect me" Akari blinked at Blossom's blushing face.

"KAWAII! Your in love with Brick aren't you?" Akari said and Blossom smiled.

"I think about him all the time Akari-chan. I think I do..." Blossom said hugging her friend again.

"Akari!" Blaze smirked while turning from the RRBZ who were narrowing their eyes at something she said.

"Already?" Akari pouted while letting go of Blossom and getting on her horse. "Blossom you and Brick better come back or I will never ever ever forgive you" With that she smiled.

"I will Akari" Blossom sweat dropped with a smile.

"Hey guys.." Blaze said before getting on the horse.

"Yea?"

"Please be careful...its a Class B" Blaze said with unusual seriousness. "I will die of depression if something happens to you 3"

"Don't worry Blaze-chan" Boomer smiled and Blaze smiled back. Butch grinned.

"I'm serious though. Anything happens to you 3 and I'll find you and kick your asses" Blaze smiled. The RRBZ sweat dropped with a smile.

"Hey lets go you two!" Bekku said smirking. Her eyes were blue and sparkling. Bubbles waved goodbye to them and suddenly Sun nuzzled her.

"Sun!" Bubbles gasped.

"Dash!"

"Rose!"

"YAY!" The girls smiled hugging their horse's necks. The RRBZ got behind their counterparts.

"Looks like we are sharing a horse" Butch said smirking. Blossom and Bubbles blush and turn shyly. Buttercup growled.

"If you touch me I will sink Lily on you" Buttercup commented and smirked when Butch paled a little.

"Shouldn't you girls transform?" Brick suggested with a smile. Blossom looked at her sisters and nodded. They opened their belts and hesitantly pressed the yellow button.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

"ROLLING BUBBLES!"

"So kawaii" Boomer grinned and Bubbles blushed deeper.

"Hai..I like the dresses" Bubbles commented while smiling up at Boomer. (A/N: The boys are like 3 inches taller than the girls)

"I DONT!" Buttercup yelled angrily and Butch snickered again. Brick sighed while rolling his eyes.

"Lets go guys.."

* * *

**Hehe Sorry its so short guys but I got my hands full with homework already. Plus I joined the writing club and I have a few ideas to work on.**

**RANDOM SHOUT OUT TIME!**

**kimeko-chan123, justlive22xx, Ddd665, and alycat63  
**

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! You guys are awesome just like my other reviewers ;D**

**Please continue to support me by reviewing! Arigato, Gracias, Thanks, Merci! Thank you in English, Japanese, Spanish, and French! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys, I just noticed that I got Lucy and Luna confused on the weapon part until last chapter LOL**

**Lucy: *sweat drops***

**Akari: Do you have some cookies? This will be a good chapter! :3**

***Gives cookies***

**Akari: Thanks!**

**Blaze: *sneaks and steals 3***

**Akari: HEY WHERE DID THEY GO?! *starts shaking Butch***

**Brick:*facepalms***

**Anyways...lol I noticed everyone else doing VERY similar stuff to this and it is fun! =D**

**Annabel: Please enjoy the story, Thank you very much! *Lily: Hey Blaze give me one!***

* * *

"Did we find him yet?" Akari whined while poking Blaze repeatedly. Blaze narrows her eyes at Akari.

"Quit complaining Akari!"

"Come on guys..." Bekku sweat dropped her cat tail swishing and hitting them both behind their heads. She tends to do that to anyone that gets off course.

"Hey!"

"I miss Lily" Bekku sighs. "To be stuck with the two most hyper girls in the Resistance" She added while they posed. She giggled.

"Seriously though, where is this mo fo?!" Blaze yelled in the air. Bekku's eye's changed to gold and her cat ear's twitched. "Bekku?"

"Shhh..." Bekku hissed while Akari narrowed her eyes. She didn't sense anyone coming. Bekku sniffs the air and steps forward.

"Come on" Blaze says and they walk forward. Blaze sighs while walking and looks down at the leaves. "Wait!"

It was too late and they got caught up in a net. Dangling there, they all sweat dropped. Physically trained killers and they get caught by a fricken net.

"Finally!" A voice crumbled. The bushes rumbled and the girls got their weapons. Blaze whispered to Akari.

"Do you think you can teleport us, just in case?"

"Hai..."

A man walks out and stares at his catch. These things weren't food! They didn't even look tasty at all! The man had only a brown open vest on showing his 6 pack abs. He had matching brown pants that went to his knees. The man had a dirty face and cute dirty blonde hair that stops at his neck. Akari's eyes widened as she noticed how it covered his left eye. He had gold eyes that seemed to glow...just like hers!

"RAIDEN?!"

Upon hearing his name, Raiden shifted his head up and tried to see through the net. His eyes widened at the girl on the left. His sister...twin sister. He immediately removes the net and Blaze rubs her back.

"DO I LOOK EATABLE TO YOU?!" She cried and Bekku sweat dropped. Raiden rushed past her leaving them shocked as he grabs Akari. Akari hugged him back happily.

"Raiden!" Akari shouted hyperly. Raiden smiled.

"Mind filling your teammates in?" Bekku asked peeking around their hug. Raiden narrows his eyes at the two other girls.

"Teammates?"

"Hai Raiden, I've joined the resistance!" Akari answered while turning to her friends. "This is my twin brother, Raiden"

"NANI?!" Blaze said looking him over. "T-twin! Now I see..."

"HONTO!? (Really?)" Bekku exclaimed her tail wagging. Raiden raised his eyebrows again.

"Yes, say Raiden have you seen this man?" Akari said pulling out the ink photo. Raiden studied it and his eyes widened.

"Hai!" He shouts getting angry. "This man stole my food!" Bekku sweat drops again.

"NO!" Blaze shouts her mouth dropping open. "Unforgivable!" Akari giggled.

"Nice, do you know which way he went?" Bekku questioned her eyes turning pink. Raiden paused.

"U-uhmm...East" He said and the girls eyes slightly widened.

"That's the way Blossom is going!" Akari exclaimed.

"Ehh? Blossom is in the forest?!" Raiden shouted shocked. Akari nodded.

"Say when are you two going to stop hugging?" Bekku sweat dropped for the FOURTH TIME. Raiden and Akari sweat dropped and let go of each other while Blaze laughed.

"Lets go head East, we will fill you in on everything you missed" She said nodding towards Akari, who smiled.

* * *

"Lily, how come you aren't wearing your camouflage pants?" Luna questioned staring at her. Lily smirked.

"All thanks to Black my pants were ripped so Mama has to fix them" She answered shaking her head.

"Um what did Black do?" Lucy asked staring at her best friend. Lily sighed.

"He was hanging out with me, Onyx and Timber early this morning and he was sharpening swords." She explained while the girls leaned in. "I walked by to help and the machine caught one of the strings and ripped my pants off"

"NANI?!" The girls cried.

"Did he see your undergarments?!" Luna cried with wide eyes. Lily laughed.

"No, I have never seen Onyx push someone so hard" Lily said and the girls sweat dropped.

"O-Onyx pushed him so he didn't see?"

"Well she freaked out for me and pushed his face into the wall..." Lily sweat dropped.

"Fun.." Lucy said sarcastically. Suddenly they heard a twig snap and they stopped. They turned and put a hand on their weapons. "Get ready Luna-chan...and don't forget to wash my clothes tonight"

"What the?" Luna and Lily asked sweat dropping. That was Lucy for you... A man walked out and smirked with a wide mouth. Luna glared. It was Lee.

"A little stupid to come alone Lee" Luna said carefully. Lee shrugged.

"I just got to do one thing" He said bored. "Say, which way is your hot black haired friend going?" With that he wiggled his eyebrows. Suddenly Luna shoots an arrow that grazes his cheek and Lee's eyes widened. Luna equipped another arrow.

"What do you want with her?" Lucy asked taking out daggers. Lee grinned. They were falling for the plan perfectly.

"Beat if you want to know." He stated with his grin. Luna smirks at Lucy, who nodded at Lily.

"Easiest thing in the world" Lily said grabbing her sword and crossing blades with Lee. 'What he?!' The girls thought. 'He's fast!' Lily said grinding her teeth.

* * *

"..." Annabel stared at the road under her feet. Nothing is happening. She wondered what Bubbles was up too. She made a personal goal to hit Boomer in the face if he failed to protect her.

"Hey Annabel?" Onyx asked waving a hand. "Are you okay?"

"Hai"

"Okay..." Onyx said sighing. She gripped her backpack and wondered about the others. They both paused when they seen ice on the rest of the past. Their eyes widened. Tim is the only one they know with ice magic!

"Hello ladies..."

"Tim..." Onyx said whirling around with Annabel. He stood there smirking and leaning against a tree. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, just doing what I'm told"

"Which is all you ever do" Onyx commented making him steam up. He takes a deep breath and calms himself down.

"...Wait who is Tim again...?" Annabel asked and a Tim fell anime style. Tim turned gray and faced away hurt.

"Tim as in one of the famous 5 bounty hunters" Onyx said grinning at Tim. Tim recovered himself at the words and he smirked.

"Lets just get started" He said jumping towards them. Annabel jumped out of the way with Onyx in her arms.

"Thanks Annabel"

"...No problem..." Annabel said narrowing her eyes. She took out a flute and Tim sweat dropped. As she started to play Tim's eyes widened. His body felt on fire and he wanted to claw at his own skin.

"Tell us why your here and we will quit" Onyx said crossing her arms. Tim struggled and used and ice wave to knock them off their feet.

"Whatever" He says bored.

* * *

"Red, are you seriously this tired?" Timber asked carrying her sister piggy-back style. Red yawned in answer.

"Its only noon" Polar sweat dropped. Artic shrugged.

"Can't be helped, we haven't had a break"

"Are you okay then, Artic?" Polar asked staring at her. Artic's face heated up but she nodded. Black gave him thumbs up in the background making him sweat drop.

"I was sure he would be heading North" Timber mumbled while some vines stretched out of the ground accidentally hitting Black.

"TIMBER!" Black shouted while rubbing his butt. Red and Artic laughed.

"Mmhh...pff" Polar held it in and Black glared. Timber smiled.

"Gomen Black" She said laughing a little. "I didn't see that coming."

"At least it entertained us" Artic smiled at Timber while Black said 'HEY' in the background. Red perked up.

"Guys shhhh..." She whispered as they stayed quiet. They heard faint sounds.

"That sounds like a spar!" Black said with widened eyes. "To the East!"

"East as in..." Artic exchanged looks with Polar.

"Where the Ruffs are" Polar finished and they immediately took off, worried.

* * *

(Before that)

"GOD!" Butch yelled as he jumped around holding his foot. Buttercup tried to calm him down while Brick and Boomer looked at Butch bored.

"B-Butch I tried to warn you about the thorns" Blossom sputtered. Butch yelled again and Buttercup pushed him to the ground.

"Stop you big baby!" She hissed and he hissed back, making the others sweat drop. " Its only a big ass thorn!"

Boomer and Brick started laughing while Blossom turned to giggle to herself.

"Want one in your foot sweet heart?!" Butch said pushing at her waist. "Leave me alone!"

"SHUT UP AND TAKE IT!"

"But its the worst type of thing!" Butch whined while Bubbles giggled nervously. She went to assist Buttercup who held him down while Bubbles dug and yanked the thorn out.

"OH MY GOD AND FRUIT FAIRIES!" Butch yelled as it was yanked. Buttercup stared at him annoyed.

"N-Nani?" Blossom asked Brick. "Fruit fairies?" Boomer laughed.

"You know we aren't supposed to be playing around, Butch" Brick said glancing at him. Butch glared.

"You think that was me playing around?!"

"Wait..." Boomer said glancing to the West. His eyes widened as a dagger flew right past his head. The others stared in surprise and grabbed their weapons. Boomer grabbed his sword. He nodded at Bubbles who shot an arrow in the bushes.

"..Jeff.." Brick glared as Jeff came through. His black hair mimicking that of Taylor Lautner. His blue eyes pierced past Brick and into Boomer's. Sarah, Brad, and some other person walked to Jeff. Brick's eyes widened and Buttercup gasped. It was the guy they were supposed to find.

"You!" Butch said with widened eyes. The man smirked.

"So they were looking for you, Ethan" Sarah said amused. Blossom stared at them surprised. She clenched the yoyo in her hand and frowned. "Blossom, how good to see you, do me a favor and come with us nicely so no one gets hurt"

Brick immediately pushed Blossom behind him and glared at Sarah. Sarah pauses but smirks again.

"Brick...funny to see you again"

"I could say the same..."

"What do you want with Blossom?!" Buttercup demanded. Brad grinned at Buttercup, making Butch furious.

"Seems like the King has taken a liking to the red-head." He replied while staring at Buttercup.

"NANI?!" The Ruffs and Puff yelled. Blossom shivered. The thought of that Old Man touching her sent her over the edge. Meanwhile Brick was on fire...literally.

"B-Brick!" boomer shouted in shock. Brick glared at the bounty hunter groups.

"You will have to kill me to get her!" He spit out and pointed his fist at them, fire spreading towards them with jackrabbit speed. Sarah's eyes widened.

"Get the girl, do what you want wit the rest" She orders while they were jumping in the air. Jeff smirks at Bubbles and Boomer, remembering to avenge Flint. Brad smirks at the greens.

"With pleasure" Jeff said jumping down and hitting the ground with his fist. Chunks of earth float in the air and Boomer's eyes widened.

"Dodge this!" Jeff said sending it at the Blues. Boomer growled and jumped in front of Bubbles. His fist sparked with lightening and he hits the rock, it exploding into pieces. Bubbles' and Jeff's eyes widened.

"Come at me cutie" Brad said avoiding an attack from Butch and jumping for Buttercup. Buttercup grins.

"SONIC SWING!" She suddenly yelled and swung her hammer into his abs, sending him into a tree. The tree breaks and Brad gasp for air. Butch comes in fast with his sword and Brad barely dodges.

"Eat this!" Brad said throwing metal at Buttercup who stopped in mid air. Was she flying?! Butch gasped and literally with air fast speed jumped to Buttercup and caused a flow of wind to redirect the metal to the ground.

"What is this...?" The RRBZ said studying their hands. Blossom screamed getting their attention. Ethan had her in his arms by pulling her yoyo in. Brick growled.

"LET ME GO!" Blossom shouts headbutting Ethan who grunted put tightened his grip. Suddenly an arrow pierced his arm making him release her. Buttercup smiled.

"Luna! Lucy! Lily!"

"Sorry we are late" They grinned. Jeff went in for another shot at Boomer when he was suddenly attacked by a gush of strong sand. Boomer turned surprised.

"Red! You guys came!" He exclaimed.

"No body stand alone" Artic winked and Lucy nodded. Lily glared at Ethan.

"There he is" She said and Ethan grinned pulling the arrow out with ease, shocking Luna and Lucy.

"Grrr...that Lee did he fail?!" Sarah growled and Lily smirked.

"Did you honestly think iron magic could defeat us?" She said and Sarah smirked.

"No matter, everyone else will be distracted by Tim." She said and Brick's eyes narrowed. So that was her plan.

"Brad, step away from the Greens" Black warned as Brad smirked and stepped closer. Black and Polar growled at him. Suddenly Ethan summoned black magic making everyone gasp. He shoots it out at Lucy and the other girls.

"BUBBLE PYON!" Bubbles cried getting there just in time to be blown away and out of sight.

"BUBBLES!" Everyone yelled. Lucy's eyes widened and she felt fury. Buttercup's eyes turned to fire.

"You'll pay for that one Ethan!" Artic said turning around deadly. Boomer went to go after Bubbles when Jeff punched him into Artic and Red.

"Lucy take my arrows..." Luna said darkly. Lucy nodded and equipped the bow and arrows. Luna transformed into a wolf and started mauling Jeff who got help from Brad.

"Brad! USE IT!" Sarah ordered while kicking Polar into Black. Brad smirked and threw something in the air. It made a magic symbol and Brick recognized it.

"Mist magic?!" He yelled and Butch gasped. The smoke settled in and Butch grabbed Blossom, who squeaked in shock after trying to help Lily.

"HEY WHY IS IT SO DARK?!"

The RRBZ's eyes widened at the sound of Blaze's voice. Akari and Raiden landed in sync next to Butch and Blossom.

"Who is-?"

"Raiden her twin brother" Blossom said smiling and her eyes glistening. Raiden hugged Blossom.

"Brick! Butch! Where are you?!" Boomer shouted frantically. Brick turned around to yell but Sarah hit him in his windpipe. "AHH!" Jeff sliced Boomer's leg with his sword.

"BOOMER!" Butch yelled trying to shift through the mist.

"Butch!" Buttercup shouted relieved when she found him. He grabbed her which made her blush.

"Where is Boomer and Brick?!"

"I have no idea, but didn't you use air before?" She said narrowing her eyes. Blossom face palmed. Butch blinked. He used his fists and blew the mist away.

When it cleared Lily was on the ground wounded and Lucy gasped. Luna turned back to normal and ran over too. Brick was holding his throat and glaring at Sarah. Annabel gasped at Bekku, who had turned into Bushi.

"Bushi!" Annabel said running over to her. Bushi had killed Ethan and Ethan had injured Polar and Black. Red was tending to them while Timber and Artic found each other. Sarah growled.

"Lets make a trade shall we?" She said finally getting their attention. Butch and Brick's eyes widened. Jeff and Brad were holding Boomer's arms behind his back in a painful way. "This boy for that girl!"

"WHAT!" Blossom yelled. Boomer struggled and tried to remember how he summoned his magic.

"No..." Brick said with widened eyes.

"Let him go Sarah, or I'll kill you!" Blaze threatened actually appearing behind her. Sarah gasped at Blaze. Suddenly a whoosing sound was hear and a baby blue streak was coming fast for them.

"BOOOOMER!" Bubbles yelled hitting Sarah in the face, sending her a good few feet away and grabbing Boomer. Buttercup and Blossom gasped.

Jeff glared and whispered something to Blaze who smirked. He threw the mist in the air and kicked Boomer and Bubbles, who landed into Timber, Artic, and Onyx. The mist settled in and the fight began again. Bushi found Onyx and Annabel and pulled them to safety.

"Throw in the 'special grenade' Brad" Sarah ordered while coughing up blood from Bubbles' hit.

"Sure thing" He grinned evilly as he activated a tripod. Brick heard the noise and yelled for everyone to duck and cover. Most of them did.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Everyone yelled being blown away and hurled into the ground and trees.

* * *

It had been about 15 minutes later when the mist cleared and everyone was groaning/moaning. Polar opened his eyes slowly and noticed Artic, a stream of blood down from her hairline. He gasped and picked her up in his arms, shaking her awake.

"Huh...?"

"Timber are you okay?" Black asked in the same position as Artic and Polar. Red groaned and sat up. The Artic sisters and the boys gasped at the destruction from the special grenade.

"Damn!" Brick punched the ground. Artic whirled around to see Brick who was crying and punching the ground over and over. Butch and Buttercup jumped out of the tree and winced.

"Brick?" Boomer asked as he helped Bubbles up, both covered in bruises and cuts. Annabel helped Onyx and Bushi up. Raiden shook Blaze and Akari awake and sighed in relief.

"No..." Buttercup said with widened eyes as she looked around. Lucy, Luna, and Lily moved a tree out of the way and held their bruised stomachs.

Everyone was okay...as far as that goes. Everyone paused as they came to the same conclusion.

"Where is Blossom?!" Akari yelled angrily.

* * *

**Yeeeeyyy pretty good! Or at least I think...**

**Brick: I hated the last part.**

**Luna: Everyone does Brick...**

**Blaze: Permission to kill?**

**Onyx: Kill what exactly?**

**Black: The bounty hunters duh!**

**Red: But you don't need permission for that**

**Bubbles: H-Hai...**

**Buttercup: ...**

**Anyways READ AND REVIEW PLEASE-**

**Akari: BRING BLOSSOM BACK!**

**...**

**Raiden: Ignore that...thank you**

**Boomer: Anyways...review and your favorite character will give you hugs and a giant stuffed animal of your choice!**

**OHHH And thanks to Bunnylov3r22's idea I am now going to take dares!**

**Butch: Your so serious...**

**I am!**

**Lucy: Even us?**

**YES EVEN THE OCS! ;D BYE BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Luna: Seriously?! You let Blossom get away -.-**

**Lucy&Buttercup: LETS GO TO WAR!**

**Bubbles: You know I always thought it was funny when you two do that **

**Akari: *cries***

**Brick:...-.-...**

**Raiden: *hugs Akari* It will be okay, Brick will kill everyone**

**Polar: Not just Brick though!**

**Black&Timber: Yeah you can't forget us!**

**Me: Dare times (Others can skip ahead, I don't blame you :))**

**Artic Queen: I dare the girls to go on a spa day, go shopping, get make overs, and the gym, ****And the boy to go to Boot camp then the Milatry and the Gym. ****Then everyone has to try to win each other over. Who ever wins gets a cookie****  
**

**Girls: *goes into the spa* Arigato! *goes shopping while dragging Buttercup, Lily, and Lucy* *then finally goes to gym***

******Boys: Why boot camp?! *goes into the camp, military, and then gym***

**Lily: This is so not me -.-**

**Bekku: At least you still wearing black**

**Bubbles: Do I look too skinny? *blushing at Boomer* *posing***

**Boomer: *drooling***

**Brick: Holy fire balls...*staring at Blossom, who winks shyly***

**Buttercup: *rolls eyes and smirks at Timber who is blushing at Black***

**Lucy: Okay! So who wants me? :D**

**Everyone: *wide-eyed***

**Raiden: Should I raise my hand Akari? O.O**

**Akari: YES! Do it for the cookie! THE COOKIE!**

**Raiden: You win Lucy, I want you and the cookie XD**

**Me: lol here you go *gives Raiden and Akari the cookie***

**kimeko-chan123: MY TURN! :D:D I dare bubbles to dress everyone her style.**

**Bubbles: YAY! :D Thanks Kimeko-chan!**

**Boys: ...us 2?**

**Me: Idk she did say EVERYONE :3**

**Boys: AWW COME ON!**

**Bubbles: *goes and works on all the girls dressing them in girly, flashy corset dresses***

**Lily&Buttercup: -.-**

**Butch: LOLOLOL I look like a fag!**

**Black: *blushes***

**Luna: *hits Butch upside the head* (Brick sweat drops)**

**Onyx: A-ano...guys can we just get to the story? The dares are over...**

**Annabel: *hugging Bubbles* Hai...let us continue! :) I love this look!**

* * *

_~"Right now, someone you haven't met is out there wondering what it would be like to meet someone like you.."~ Blossom (Collaboration with bunnylov3r22) _

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Buttercup yelled angrily. Butch shook the dust from his hair while Boomer rubbed his eyes.

"Let's calm down first of all" Artic said while Polar helped her and Red up. Black and Timber stretched their bodies and accidentally touched each other's, making them blush.

"CALM DOWN?! MY SIST-" Buttercup was cut off by Butch pulling her towards him and embracing her.

"-was kidnapped...we know..its okay" Butch said low-toned. Buttercup hid her face in his shoulder so everyone couldn't see how upset she was.

"...*hic*...*hic*" Bubbles sobbed quietly in her hand and Boomer turned his head towards her. Annabel and Akari were trying to cheer her up. Boomer stood up weakly and went to Brick while Artic tried to take care of her sisters.

"Brick? Stop punching the ground you'll hurt yourself!" Boomer yelled grabbing his arm. Brick jerked for a minute but paused.

"I told her...that I would be right by her side...but I wasn't" Brick whispered miserably into his hands and Boomer patted his back.

"Look at all of us, we can definitely get her back from him, Brick" Boomer smiled.

"Not really" Luna said holding her arm. Everyone looked at Luna in surprise. "I mean, not without the rest of our people."

"Your right, we need to get them to help us!" Timber said and Artic looked like a light bulb went off above her head.

"Yes, that's good!" She cheered. "We have been waiting to overthrow this bastard and now we have a reason!"

"Only...we need help knowing where Blossom's village is" Red said looking at her sister. Buttercup got out of Butch's embrace.

"Well, you have two who know it. And even more that might remember" Buttercup replied, her face oozing sadness.

"Then, what is our plan?" Bekku asked, having just turned back from being 'Bushi'. Lily stood up and moved her neck.

"We can take some of us to scout the entrance to the village" She suggested and some nodded. "The rest can alert the others"

"How about us?" Black asked turning to Timber and Artic.

"Sure" They said simultaneously. Everyone began to help each other up and stretch out their sore muscles.

"Okay Polar, Black, the Wolf sisters, and who else wants to go back?" Lucy asked narrowing her eyes. Onyx and Bekku looked at each other.

"We will go with them too" They said smiling a bit. "We can get some medical kits"

"Good idea!" Boomer said smiling a bit. He waved a hand in his dirty light blonde hair.

"Hey Blaze?" Butch asked taking a brave step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around with a blade and a wide smirk.

"I'm so ready to kick ass that it's not even funny" She assured. Everyone started cracking up at that last. Brick nodded at Blaze with a smirk of his own.

"Sis? Should we head back too?" Raiden asked looking at Akari. She wiped her cheeks and shook her head.

"I'm going to find the king, if I don't I will start beating the crap out of everyone!" Akari concluded. Lily and Onyx took a step back while Raiden sweat dropped.

"Lets get ready" Brick shouted in a command, surprising Artic, who usually acts as the leader type. Everyone hurried to where they need to be. The Wolf sisters, Black, Polar, Onyx, and Bekku got on a horse and started to ride south, back to the Resistance.

"Wait...how will they find us, none of them has been to the village before" Buttercup paused looking at Lucy. Lucy sighed and hugged Buttercup, Lily, and Luna.

"I'll go after them too and after we are done, I'll show them the way" Lucy said hoping on a horse. Buttercup smiled sadly as Lucy took off.

"Its going to be lonely without that girl" Luna commented. "She is like my twin." Buttercup sighed with a sad face.

"S-Sis?" Raiden asked sweat dropping again as Akari had a killer aura off her. She was on her horse and ready to go. She motioned for Raiden, who hesitantly gets on after his twin sister.

"Bubbles" Annabel said softly. "We will get Blossom back now, see?" Bubbles looked at Annabel, her eyes red and puffy.

"H-Hai..thanks Anna-chan"

Buttercup finds Dash and gets on him, letting Butch get on too as usual. Though he kept trying to hold onto her waist, making her blush. Brick got on a horse and motioned for Annabel to get on so she wasn't left behind.

"Lets go Bubbles, Sun is waiting" Boomer said with a reassuring smile. Bubbles felt more tears coming and nodded. Boomer helped her on the horse and got on behind her.

"Luna!" Lily shouted patting the spot on her horse. "Lets go, we can share!" Luna smiled and grabbed Lily's hand. Blaze gets on her horse and starts shaking her head, as if she was listening to music.

"Crazy..." Luna commented to herself and only for Lily to hear, who laughed. Brick looked behind him and noticed everyone on a horse and ready. He looks at his palm and then clenches his fist. Brick had fire, Boomer lightening and Butch air. They'd worry about how they got the powers in the first place.

"Which way is your village?" Brick asked directing to Bubbles. She looked at Buttercup and they both paused.

"Ehh...we don't know where we are to tell" Buttercup said and everyone else fell anime style off their horses. Bubbles eyes widened.

"Wait, I know!" Bubbles said jumping off Sun and into the air. She went a good feet up.

"How does she do it?" Buttercup asked looking at her boots. Bubbles came back down and smile brightly.

"I seen it when I went way up!" She cheered. "Its Northwest!"

"Great, let's go kick some ass!" Brick exclaimed while Blaze shouted in the air. Akari immediately caught on a demon aura fire, worrying Raiden a little. Then, they all rode off together, after the same goal. To save Blossom.

* * *

Blossom felt her eyes heavy, but they fluttered open. An unfamiliar room graced her. She sat up quickly. She wasn't supposed to be here. Which means...oh god no...

"Oh so you are up Mistress?" A slightly young man asked trying to seem polite. Blossom blinked at him in surprise. She shrieked and jumped out of the bed. The man hushed her quickly.

"Stop or he will come in! I'm here to help you!" The man said secretively. Blossom hesitantly drew a breath. She noticed she had taken the bed covers with her.

"My sisters..." She finally said. As long as she was the only one captured, it was okay. Please don't let her sisters or anyone else be here. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Sisters? Don't think so...only you came here an hour ago" He replied with a tight smile. Blossom put the cover back and stared down at her corset dress. It was the other one, the one when she didn't transform into 'Hyper Blossom'.

"W-Whats your name? Is the King really going to make me marry him?!" Blossom spurted out the questions and the stranger sweat dropped.

"Shh, the King thinks I'm a 14-year-old homeless boy. I'm undercover for the Resistance. Heard of that?" He said putting a finger to his mouth. Blossom's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?! I m-mean yes..I was with them... I'm Blossom, and you are?" She replied putting a hand on her chest. The man looked relieved.

"My name is Grizzly Bear and I'm going to get you out of here" He said smiling while folding her blankets. Blossom stopped breathing. This guy was related to Black and Polar.

"I know you, Polar and Black mentioned you" Once she said that Grizzly stopped and turned to her wildly. He grabbed her arms, surprising her a bit.

"You have?! They must be okay then! Red, what about her?!" He asked loudly. Blossom sweat dropped.

"She is okay"

"Thank god..."

"So...you were just waiting around for me? Or what?" Blossom asked curiously. Grizzly laughed.

"I'm undercover because the Resistance knew about the King trying to find a wife in your village" He answered with a smile. Blossom smiled too, relieved to be with another Resistance member.

"But the King is asking for your presence in the dinning room right now...you might want to comply for now" He added with a frown. Blossom's smile dropped and her face twisted in horror. She didn't want to have anything to do with that man!

"O-Okay" She said feeling defeated. He could use all kind of things against her if she didn't do as asked. Grizzly smiled sadly and helped her out of the room to find her way.

To find her way to that nasty old perverted King.

* * *

**Brick: NANDASTE?! THAT KING!**

**Akari: PUT HIS HEAD ON A SPIKE!**

**Raiden: *grabs her coke* Enough caffeine for you...**

**Akari: NOO!**

**Annabel: ~...Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more...maybe its just my imagination but I see you stare just a little too long and it makes me start to wonder~**

**Butch: Wtf?**

**Luna: It's a song ****genius, plus she is the song girl in the story :P**

**Annabel: Hai! Arigato Luna-chan! :D**

**Brick: But we aren't supposed to know songs!**

**Bubbles: I like that song! ^.^**

**RRBZ: *falls anime style***

**Blossom: This is more like a 'behind the scenes thing'**

**Akari: Ohhhh your right Blossom!**

**Lily: Seriously? You guys are so retarded! *laughs***

**Boomer: No...no I'm not**

**Black: No offense but yes you are**

**Blaze: -not!**

**Boomer: Thank you Blaze! :D**

**Raiden: Boomer, I feel like you sometimes**

**Boomer: What does that mean? O.o is it a good thing**

**Raiden: Yes it is. :)**

**Bubbles: Bye guys! Please Review this chapter for her!**

**Bekku: BYE-BYE! *waves***


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys! Sorry it is taking me a longer time than I really want. I'm a senior and college is ahead of me, blah, blah, blah... **_

_**Anyways my family and counselor are really trying to get me applied and scholarships and stuff like that...so please understand :)**_

_**Have fun with this chapter, I tried really hard to make it longer and more detailed! **_

* * *

_~Do what you feel is right in your heart for you'll be criticized anyways~ Buttercup _

"So...just how bad is the king?" Blossom asked licking her lips nervously. She desperately hoped that some miracle would happen. She fidgeted with her current corset dress. Blossom's only reassurance was again, that Akari and her sisters weren't here with her.

"I'm afraid the rumors are all true. He is really wicked and horrible!" Grizzly admitted through gritted teeth. He had a hand on Blossom's arm, guiding her to her awaiting fate. Blossom felt nausea roll through her stomach again and she closed her eyes, the wind from the columns of the windows blowing her hair back.

'Please...Brick...please come for me. I'm really scared here!' She thought helplessly. She sighed and Grizzly gave her another sad smile on his handsome face. He looked back down the hall when he noticed the hall doors.

"He is in there, just enter and I'll be here when he tells you to go" He declared and Blossom gulped. She shakily steadied herself and pushed the doors open shyly. The king stopped talking to a group of people when he saw her enter. A bright evil smile broke out on his ugly wrinkled face. Blossom felt a twinge of Buttercup coming on and resisted in saying something.

"There's the little cherry!" He beamed and his group stared at her. Blossom resisted a glare from the nickname 'cherry'. It was only okay if Brick called her that! Nonetheless she walked up to the group but kept a fair distance. She swallowed her fear.

"Why did you take me here?" She asked immediately. The group laughed at her along with the king.

"Why, you say? It's obvious dear child! You're going to be my wife." He replied with a last laugh. Blossom felt her eye twitch and the nausea came back. She swallowed again.

"B-But...I already-"

"Already what? Speak up child!" He requested as he bent down lower to understand her. She took a step back and realized that was a mistake. His eyes twinkled with power that he thought he had over her. She frowned.

"I already have someone I'm in love with" She assured, surprising even herself at how easy it was to say it. The King was taken back with noises from his group. He glared menacing at them and then turned to her. He glowered over her and she tried not to be scared.

"You're marrying me in 6 hours...so you might wanna forget about Brick" He said and motioned for Grizzly to get her again. He hastily did so while Blossom was in a bit of shock. How did he know she meant Brick or not?

"Oh, and I have a surprise for you at our wedding" He commented with a knowing gleam that made Grizzly and Blossom pale before they went out the golden door.

* * *

"Akari slow down!" Raiden cried closing his eyes as the horse jumped over a fallen tree. Akari giggled evilly and kept going, ignoring her twin. "Seriously, Akari...!"

"Raiden" She sighed pushing one hand through her hair. "Embrace the randomness here!"

"I am!" Blaze commented riding beside them with narrowed eyes. Akari narrowed her eyes as well and Raiden gasped. The two started racing.

"They are seriously too random for their own good" Boomer whispered to Bubbles, who blushed at the close contact of his mouth against her ear.

"H-Hai...I guess they are" Bubbles replied while Boomer flashed a handsome smile at her. She turned around quickly feeling steam coming of her. Boomer blinked innocently.

Suddenly Buttercup passed them and Butch winked at Boomer. Boomer's eyes widened and he looked at the back of Bubbles. He sighed and put his forehead against her back. His arms were snaked around her waist. He felt Bubbles hold her breath and he tried not to smile. At least he has a reaction out of her like she does him.

"Let's hurry!" Brick commanded harshly, being in front of everyone.

"We are going as fast as we can" Annabel commented matter of factually. Brick glared a little. He just wanted to hurry, who knows what was happening to her? He looked at Bubbles' and Buttercup's face and sighed.

"LETS GO PEEPS!" Akari yelled riding past all of them with Raiden clawing at her to hold on. Blaze followed behind her laughing and the group sweat dropped.

"Well you heard her!" Luna smirked looking back at Lily who laughed. They took off beside Brick and raced him. Bubbles looked at Annabel and giggled with her.

"LETS GO KAWAII-CHAN!" Butch shouted and she elbowed him for yelling in her ear. She turned around.

"YOU DON'T CALL ME THAT! BUTCHIE BOY!" She yelled back and made Dash go. Boomer held his mouth as to not laugh as Bubbles and Annabel started to go.

* * *

**-5 hours later-**

"Ouch!" Blossom cried when a handmaid pulled on her corset strings. She had a new red dress that flowed even at the arms. It tied in the front with the famous XX pattern. Her hair was in a cute ponytail and in her pink bow. Not considering the occasion Blossom would love the outfit.

"Gomen" The handmaid said sadly and held the door open for her. Grizzly stood outside and looked very concentrated. Blossom stepped beside him and he blushed.

"Y-You kinda remind me of Red" He speaks his mind. Blossom blushed a little.

"Thanks, I think" She smiled. "I really really don't wanna do this." Grizzly nodded with a frown.

"I've been trying to think of something to do. But without the others its impossible" He mused. He began to walk her outside, still thinking of anything. Blossom sighed and looked at the white cream colored roof.

Brick...

Bubbles...

Buttercup...

Even Akari...

Blossom sighed again and ran into Grizzly's body. She blinked in surprise to find he stopped. His eyes were wide and his eyes very dilated. When she followed his gaze she gasped bringing her hands to her mouth.

Red, Artic, and Timber were tied up by their hands, hanging there. They were yelling at the King and even Polar and Black were tied to a different pole.

"GUYS!" Grizzly yelled running towards them forgetting all hell would break loose now that his cover was blown. Blossom paused in fear. Was this the surprise?!

"Grizzly?!" They shouted in surprise. Red's eyes widened as she saw him coming closer. Some guards restrained him and pushed him to the ground.

"No! Grizzly!" Blossom cried running out into view and running towards them all. Hands grabbed at her and only one caught her. The King's ugly old wrinkled hand.

"See child, this is the surprise I had for you. Though I never expected a traitor" The King said glaring at Grizzly who lowered his head in anger. Blossom stared at the Wolf sisters in fear. Why did they get captured if they had such great powers? Artic gave her a tight smile, giving her the answer. Surprise...ambush...

"Now, this should make it easier for you to make a choice" The King said smugly. Grizzly, Polar, and Black growled at him trying to break free. Timber glared at him trying to use her magic but failing. Blossom looked down at her corset.

"I love all the people I have met so far..." Blossom commented getting soft looks from them. "But I am not marrying you now-"

Blossom grabs her belt from under her dress and slams the compactor transforming.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!" She flips over him and grabs his hands pushing him down.

"-Or anytime in the future!"

Everyone's eyes widened and Blossom smirked. Grizzly's eyes widened even more when he found out she had this planned for some time. See, that would make Blossom a good Queen.

"Blossom..." Red said with a big smile and Timber smirked. Blossom looked down at the King who obviously looked surprised.

"Release my friends" Blossom commanded to the guards. They looked at her stupidly and she glared. She jumped over the King with him still in one hand and threw her yoyo.

"SUNDAE SUPREME!" She yelled angrily and knocked them all away. The ropes were broken and the girls were free. Polar and Black hugged Grizzly and then Red jumped on him.

"Please..." The King said struggling against Blossom. She glared at him.

"You had the freaking nerve to kidnap me to make me your wife?! Look at you, you're 80!" She exclaimed and Artic laughed out loud, the rest following her. The King pushed her away and tried to punch her. She jumps in the air.

"Face it" Timber avowed, vines climbing up the King's legs. "You were dethroned by magic baby, yeah!" Black and Red high fived. Everyone around cheered except the guards who paled.

Red turned to them and summoned sand from the ground. That alone made the guards surrender. The King growled and something werid happened. Storm clouds began to form and Black sniffed.

"TIMBER! BLOSSOM! GET AWAY FROM HIM, NOW!" He yelled loudly. Timber noticed and grabbed Blossom fast. Lightening started hitting the ground and the group barely dodged. The King glared at them and jumped on a rain cloud.

"I'll be back, and you'll pay for that you wrenches!" He cursed while disappearing into the sky.

"Dammit!" Polar sighed. "We almost had him!"

"Yeah but at least we have this kingdom back" Artic smiled at him. He smiled back but Blossom frowned.

"Not for long, he will be back."

"Man will Brick be disappointed!" Red laughed while hanging onto Grizzly. Blossom cocked her head.

"Why?" She asked curiously. Red smirked at her and winked.

"Because now he wont get to come running in and save you" She said dream like. Blossom blushed really hard and turned around, pouting.

* * *

**This is all I can manage today, I tried putting a little more detailed but failed at the end. So please review on this! :)**


End file.
